Not so Unalike
by Lilly B Deadly
Summary: Logan is a teacher at Xavier's School and has been sent off to collect a new student. This follows him leaving to collect her and what happens on the way back and after they arrive back. The current timeline is based off a mixture of the X-men movies. But before Logan remembers the events of X-Men DOFP. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 - Go Fetch

Authors Note: This is my first Fan-Fic in about... 7 ish years, so please forgive me if I'm a bit rusty. Though I do hope that this is my best work to date. Please leave me a review after and if you like the story throw me a fav. I will hope to update at minimum monthly. Also, I have a DeviantArt page and I do have reference pictures for my OC in this story. I may also do fanart for this story if all goes well. If you would like to check out my DeviantArt here is the link: lilly-b-deadly. deviantart. com

.

.

.

In this day, Mutants aren't unheard of. Children born with the mutant-X gene have strange and unbelievable powers that other 'normal' people lack. Charles Xavier created a special school for children like this, children born with that special X-gene. Some come to him, others brought to the school, not knowing about it, or having parents who still see these powers as something to be afraid of. Normally Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, was the one sent to bring in these kids to the school. Soft-spoken to the scared children, but firm with the parents who would put up the fight. So, when Logan was the one called to Xavier's office, it came as a surprise.

"Do I really look like the best choice for this job?" Logan sneered as he crossed his arms across his firm barrel chest.

"Storm is already away and classes must go on, and I believe this needs your touch, Logan," Xavier explained as he pushed a piece of paper over to him across the desk. "From my understanding, you both may have some traits in common."

Logan's eyes shot over the paper, it was a picture of a young woman, and address, and a name. "This is all you got for me?" he mumbled, messily folding the paper and tucking it in his pocket. "So you want me to go all the way down to the other side of the east-coast and get this kid? Fine," grumbling he shrugged and walked out, not giving Xavier a chance to speak. Arguing with something the professor wanted usually never went in Logan's favor, so, he had stopped trying at this point. Besides, it also got him out of teaching for a couple of days.

It didn't take long for Logan to pack a bag, grabbing only what he really needed for a few days and to head out to his Truck. Driving from New York to Florida would be a long drive, and in the middle of summer, he would be thankful for the air-conditioning. Setting off right away, and stopping half way there to sleep and eat, he had made it to the little Town of Everglades City about 35 miles away from Naples by two in the afternoon the next day.

Arriving in this little town, little being an understatement, the first noticeable thing was that there wasn't anything noticeable. It was on the edge of the Everglades and a population of only about 500. This little fishing community would turn and stare at this new-comer into the small town his truck, thankfully, not standing out too badly against other large pickup trucks and run down cars.

Logan had some trouble finding the house that was tucked back on a long dirt side-road, plenty of 'no trespassing' signs all around. The hot muggy weather even causing a sweat on his brow already and the smell of vegetation and swamps nearby would invade his nostrils as he stopped.

The home he stopped in front of looked like a trailer, one that had a rickety looking porch built on the front and a shed in the back. There was a large run-down camo truck parked out front with mud covering it and plenty of empty beer cans in the back. As he stepped out of his truck the screen door of the trailer had opened and a man with a gun came out yelling. "Better get back in that truck boy!" The man was obviously stumbling now as he came out the front of the screened in porch the door slamming closed behind him.

Logan could only glare as he stood there, a shotgun pointed right at him and he hadn't even been there ten minutes. "I don't want any trouble," he said gruffly as he didn't make a move watching the man try and stay upright.

"I said, git! Ain't you listen' to me boy!" The man slurred, the smell of beer and cheap cigarettes reeking from him. His hair was heavily greyed and his face scruffy like he hadn't shaved in days.

"I'm here to see Laura, Laura Grey, are you her father?" Logan asked, ignoring the man's slurs, and trying to ignore the smell. 'This must be what hillbilly-hell is like', was all that he could think.

"I'm warn-"

"Get back in the damn house" a young woman's voice came from around the side of the house and getting closer.

The same girl from the picture was walking up, but she looked a good bit older than in the photo, which must have been at least 4 or 5 years old. Her hair was down and messy, the roots and bangs were all white while the rest was a cool chestnut color. She wasn't dressed like she really belonged there either. Her eyes dark like she was wearing heavy eyeliner and eyeshadow with two lip piercings on either side of her lower lip. Her pants were black and baggy with rips and tears throughout, and a tight tank top that showed she had two tattoos, one on her right upper arm, and the other on her left forearm.

Turning the older man looked to her lowering his gun as he spat on the ground. "Watch your damn mouth. You don't tell me what to do girl," he said as his attention started back to Logan, raising his gun again. But before he could fully the young woman grabbed the barrel and yanked it, with ease, from the drunk man's hands. "I got this daddy," she said firmly. But this time, the man didn't say anything back as he turned and stumbled his way back to the house.

Logan was unamused, and starting to feel like this was a waste of time, raising a brow as he looked to the young woman starting to realize that around her eyes were really just that dark, and her skin was strangely pale. "I'm looking for Laura Grey," he said calmly trying to get this back on track.

"Yeah, that's me. What do you want?" she asked as she was unloading the shotgun, stuffing the shells in her pocket.

"My names' Logan, I'm from Xavier's school of the gifted... for people like us," he said trying to be rather smooth about the whole matter.

The young woman's face slowly dropped some as she bit at her lip piercings, they clicking against her teeth. "Look, Logan was it? I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not even in school anymore." She said quietly, much more calmly and with less of an accent then the man had spoken with.

"I wouldn't be here for no reason. So, this is your chance to do something with your gift," Logan was reaching, he didn't know what her mutation was so just saying this he was going out on a limb for the right reaction.

"Gift?" she growled. "Then you're for sure in the wrong place," she said obviously starting to lose her cool.

"Look, this school can help you with whatever is going on," he said looking to her unsure if he really was the right person for this.

There was a long pause, Laura looking in deep thought before she nodded and motioned with her chin for him to follow her. "Come on in the house, I'll get you a beer," she mumbled as she headed up the porch.

As he followed her in, the porch was falling apart and inside wasn't much better. It looked like it had been well loved at one point, photos on the walls and nick-nacks on the shelves but all of it was dusty now. The older man was sitting in a large recliner, beer in his hand and cigarette in his mouth while watching some hunting show on the tv.

Laura walked past him to walk around the bar that was behind him to get to the kitchen, not saying anything to the man who was obviously her father. But as Logan passed by he grunted in disapproval and hollered back at her without looking away. "Don't be giving him any of my damn beers."

But, instead of listening to him she pushed some papers and old mail to clear a spot at the small round kitchen table behind the bar and set a beer bottle down for Logan as she sat down in the chair next to him, in a spot that looked like it was already slightly cleared off.

The whole home smelled of old beer, cigarettes, and just overall musty and stale. It would bother anyone's nose, but Logan was accustomed to this with old dive bars he used to regular. Also, seeing as the school normally didn't have any beer, he was willing to accept a beer, even a cheap one like this.

"So, about this school," she said, not taking anything to drink herself, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why come all the way down here for a personal invite?"

Logan took a moment, drinking from the bottle before looking to her, and glancing towards where the old man was, but the view was blocked by the bar in the middle of the room. "It's for people who aren't normal... Who have something special about them." He said quietly, not sure what the situation was.

"Special..." she mumbled in retort starting to bite at her piercings again, a nervous tick. "Look, special isn't what you call me and I don't need your pitty."

"It's not to pity you" Logan quickly came back, knowing how some students reacted to this in the first place.

"No? Then what is it? 'Cause A, I don't have the money for some fancy school and B, I'm not the kind of special you're looking for. Trust me" she said as she tapped her fingers on the table, still biting the piercings.

Logan paused, not sure how to go about this at the moment. Standing up he shrugged, "look whatever it is you think is so bad, the professors there can help. You can stay here if you like, or come try it out either way I'll leave town tomorrow." He reached into his jacket and laid a brochure onto the table in front of her as he started his way back out the door, after finishing his beer and leaving it on the table. This was what he thought may be the best course of action. He knew he wouldn't have wanted to go without thinking about it, and if she really didn't want to go, she wouldn't with all the talking in the world.

"If you're staying, the motel off Main street is the only place," she mumbled as she stood up tucking the brochure in her pocket and following him out. Her father giving a grunt as they passed in front of the tv, though he seemed to be half asleep the beer in his hand about to fall out.

Logan nodded as he got into his truck and glanced at her. Laura staying on the porch, arms crossed as she kept chewing at her lip piercings, not saying a word as he peeled out of the drive.


	2. Chapter 2 - Honky-tonk Blues

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

The motel Logan pulled up to was small, to say the least, but so was everything in this town it seemed. He paid for a night there and decided to just shower and take a nap. After a long drive and a very odd interaction with the girl and her father, he was already tired of this fetching shit. In the evening, he decided to go to a bar he had passed. He wasn't at all surprised to see Laura's father sitting down at the bar alone already a few drinks in, so he sat as far from him as he could.

"New around here huh?" the older woman behind the bar said as she looked to Logan over. "What are you have'n."

"Gibson's finest, and leave the bottle," he said as glanced down the bar to where mr Grey was sitting.

The woman got him the bottle and set a shot glass down in front of him and watched how his eyes would glance every so often to mr Grey. "You some sort of Detective?" She asked rather quietly.

"What?" Logan mumbled, turning to the bartender.

"Detective, you keep glancing at old Mr. Grey. I was thinking you might be here on some business," She said as she took up cleaning glasses while standing in front of Logan.

"No, I'm not. Why?" he decided to ask.

"Town rumor more than anything. But you know what they say rumors are usually just truths hidden in a lie" she shrugged.

Logan looked to her and rose a brow as his interest was slightly peaked by now.

The old woman smirked seeing the look on his face as she leaned on the bar. "10 years ago that was a happy family man. Good job, pretty wife and cute kid," she started. "But one day, poof, the wife is up and gone. Not a word to anyone. Now, Nattie Grey, she was a school teacher, dedicated to her Church all that." The old woman paused and leaned in like this were a ghost story.

"But, since she disappeared, that sweet little girl stopped talking for about a year, and her hair had started to turn white. Everyone knows she's out at the corner store buying hair dye every few weeks. The rumor goes that old Mr. Grey snapped. Killed his wife and fed her to whatever lurks in those swamps and that girl watched her daddy do it. Now the man can't live with himself and that girl, she's all messed up 'cause of it. Spends all her time out at that old house." The old woman glanced back to him and stood upright and smirked. "But that's just a rumor. Old wives tale that gets spread around like wildfire."

Logan didn't respond, instead, he drank. He thought over what he had just been told while watching Mr Grey, mulling over what he had just been told.

The bar was quiet, for a while, until after Logan's fourth or fifth drink a group of young men came in, loud and talking shit. The group moved like a pack of dogs, already drunk, around Mr. Grey. The old man so far gone he could barely hold his head up.

"Well if it ain't old Grey. Where's the wife tonight?" One of the young men mocked.

"Ohh wait, right chopped up for gator food right?" Another laughed as they gave him a shove.

Logan had started to stand up, not wanting to watch this pack of young men beat up on an old man.

"Common old Grey why ain't you talkin?" The first young man spoke again as they shoved the older man from the bar stool.

Logan now was out of his seat fist clenched, ready for a fight but instead the older woman behind the bar shouted at the boys. "Get the hell outta' my bar if you shits are gonna mess with my regulars! I'll have your sheriff daddy out here again!"

The young men laughed "fine old lady! no trouble!" One grinned as the group started out the door, giving the old man a kick to the ribs and spitting on him as they left. But no one seemed to bat an eye at this.

The Mr. Grey was stumbling to try and get up, an arm around his waist as he coughed. No one seemed to care, and even the bartender had gone back to her own business. Logan laid his money on the table and went over and helped him up. Lifting one of his arms over his shoulders and the other around the middle. He couldn't stand seeing a man, defenceless, just beat up on, for nothing more than a rumor. Grey was so piss drunk Logan nearly had to carry him out to the truck from their house he recognized from earlier.

"A-Aint you that man talkin' 'bout that school" Mr. Grey slurred as Logan was putting him in the passenger seat. Logan patted the drunk man's pockets finding the keys to the truck.

"School for them special kids." He mumbled as Logan got into the driver's seat.

"Yea, that's me" he said as he started the old truck with a rumble pulling out and headed back towards Laura's house in the dark.

"You take her." The old man mumbled his head against the window. "You get her the hell out of here and far away from me."

Logan rose a brow again, he couldn't figure this out. Everything he was told, and now what he was saying only made it weird. "Why?" Logan dared to ask the drunk man.

"She needs help. She's got demons. Devils in her, I tried..." he mumbled his words barely coherent as he passed out.

Shaking his head, Logan sighed and drove in silence to the house. He pulled up to see that everything was almost like it had been when he had been there just earlier in the day. He got out, and nearly had to drag the man from the truck, keeping him up with his arm over his shoulder and other arm around his middle as he dragged him up to the porch where he knocked loudly.

Laura was there rather quickly seeing Logan though obviously surprised her. She opened the door without a word, not surprised by the state of her father as she nodded for Logan to follow her inside.

She lead him down the hall, opening the door to a bedroom that was obviously her father's as she pointed to the bed. "Just put him there..." she mumbled already turning around to head back down the hall to the kitchen. Logan dropped the man on the bed, leaving him there as he closed the door and followed her.

"What trouble was it this time? Passing out on the bar floor or pissing by the dumpsters?" she asked as she didn't even turn to look at Logan.

"Getting beat up by a group of guys thinking he did something," he retorted purposely being vague.

"Ah..." she mumbled and shook her head, the clicking of her piercings louder. "Look... Whatever you heard it's not true, ok?"

"I'm not one to assume things" Logan was quick to come back. "But what I saw tells me that you have something going on."

"Somethings that's none of your business..." she mumbled as she turned and looked to him. It was now that she realized she was taller than he was. She was a solid 6ft, and he at only about 5'8 or 5'9.

"Fine. But are you going to go to the school or not?" He asked, looking up at her getting frustrated with the mess he was getting in.

"Yea actually" she said as she rubbed the back of her head. "I am."

Logan was taken back by this, he didn't expect such a firm answer already, let alone just because he was asking so outright. But he didn't let that change his attitude as he nodded. "Fine then first thing in the morning..." he started as he looked to her holding out her hand.

"Right, keys. I'll take you back tonight" she said knowing he had drove her father home in his truck.

He nodded and handed her the keys as she lead the way out to the vehicle and got in. She was silent most of the way there as she pulled up next to where his truck was left she glanced at him. "You really think the school can help?"

"Helped me" he said as he got out of the truck leaving the door open as he looked at her. "Its full good people."

Laura was quiet a moment and she nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you at the end of my road in the morning," she said in a quiet tone. Her words coming out the least harshly since they had met.

Logan nodded as he closed the door and started inside of his motel room, watching her drive off. He went inside and laid down kicking off his boots as he closed his eyes. That was easier than he thought it may be.


	3. Chapter 3 - On The Road Again

.

.

.

The morning came quickly, the sun trying to peek through the old curtains of the motel room as Logan opened his eyes hearing the alarm by his bed going off. He hit it off, getting up to shower and leave. It was a long drive back to New York, about 22 hours to avoid toll roads. He grabbed his bag and threw it in the back of the truck, the weather hot and muggy but it was dark. Heavy storm clouds cracked overhead as he sighed and got in driving to the road where Laura said she would be.

By the time he had pulled up it had started to rain heavily. Thick sheets of the Florida rain hitting the windshield and thunder crashing overhead. Laura was standing with a duffle bag in one hand and a backpack on her back dressed in tight Jeans and a light hoodie with the hood pulled up, though she was already soaked.

When he stopped she had run over and put her things into the back of the truck, that thankfully was covered and got into the cab. She was dripping and Logan glanced at her not having anything to give her to dry her off. "You good?" He mumbled as he started to drive.

"It's just some rain," she said as she wiggled out of her hoodie and dropped it in the floorboards of the truck.

Logan took a moment to glance at her as he drove, the wipers and the rain making the whole cab of the truck loud. "Glad you decided to come" he finally said as they were driving over some railroad tracks. "It's a good place for people like us."

She shrugged and looked out the window being fairly quiet. "Is there a lot?"

"A lot more then you think."

A smile slipped over her face as she leaned her head on the window watching as they drove out of town. The rain not lighting up as she closed her eyes and sighed. Taking out an MP3 player and earbuds from her pocket, drying them and listening to music.

The first couple of the hours of driving were fairly bad, the rain causing slow-downs and even accidents that caused traffic. It took the normal 4-hour drive to just get to Orlando almost 6 between traffic and rain. In all those 6 hours this was the first time, she spoke up. "Hey, I'm hungry," she said glancing at him, taking out her earbuds. "Were in Orlando, let's stop and get something," she said nodding to an exit.

Logan looked over at her and nodded. Why not, he was hungry too and the traffic wasn't getting any better at almost 2 in the afternoon. "You know the area?" he asked quietly.

"Yea go this way" she pointed to an exit. "There's a fish place on Orange Ave that serves really good food."

Logan wasn't a picky eater, and though he normally liked the silence, the silence was rather uncomfortable between the two of them.

"I should ask if you even like that," she said between giving directions.

"I'm not picky" he shrugged as they pulled into the parking lot of the heavily painted restaurant right on a lake.

"Good. Picky eaters piss me off" she smirked as she got out of the truck.

Logan couldn't help but smirk at this, she was direct and to the point he couldn't disagree with that.

They had to hurry in together, the rain still coming down hard as they were given a seat. The place seemed rather cheesy, the walls all painted up in tropical decorations and a deck out against the water. But at least to Logan, the food smelled good. They were given drinks and orders taken before left alone to sit in even more silence. But, this time, Laura broke the silence after only a few minutes of playing with her straw.

"How long will it take to get there from here?" she asked quietly. "To New York."

"About another 20 hours, depending on the weather. But we'll sleep somewhere when we stop again." Logan answered as he was looking around a bit, leaning back in his seat.

"If this weather keeps up it might take all day just to get out of Florida," she said shrugging looking out the windows at the rain. The thunder rumbling outside as the weather seemed to just persist.

"That would not be preferred, but you're right," he said with a frown as he glanced to her.

"I'll miss it. I've never left the state before if you can believe that," she said as she smirked to him. "But tell me," she started leaning forward. "You don't look like a teacher, what's you your story?"

"I'm a history teacher, and there's not a story," he said coolly as he looked to her.

"History? Now I curious," she grinned as she started to bite at her piercings.

"Like I said, there's not a story," he said a bit firmly, but this only shut down their conversation again. Laura going silent and the uncomfortable feeling back all over again.

It didn't take much longer for their food to be served, and they ate in silence. Logan looking to her off and on. He realized that like a lot of the students at the school, she was easily discouraged, or at least, he felt like when she was trying to talk to him he had shut her down maybe too quickly.

"I don't age, at least not quickly. So I teach History." He said quietly just between the two of them.

Laura instantly perked up, wiping her mouth with a napkin as she looked him over. "How old?" she asked with the first time he had seen from her.

"I don't count anymore. But I've been in a lot of wars... Seen a lot of things," he said quietly.

"That's not cool, but at the same time very," she said the smile on her face holding. "Guess we're kinda alike... Though you know.. I'm a fraction of your age I guess" she laughed.

"And how is that?"

"Uh... Well, it's... Nevermind. So just the stay young and handsome forever thing?" She asked quickly trying to deflect the conversation away from her.

"No. There's more, but I would prefer not to say it here" he said looking at her as they both continued to eat.

From here, small talk broke out. She asked more about the school, about some of the classes and types of people who were there. He told her of Storm, Scott, and even Hank. She did seem very impressed over all of it, though, asking about sports they had and even classes. It made what was suppose to be a quick lunch last almost an hour and a half. After paying they headed back out to the truck, the storm calming down at least a little.

"Thanks for stopping... I knew it would be a long time before I could come back here" she said quietly looking to him.

"You go out here often?" he asked with a brow raised as he started back to the highway.

"When my mom was around and dad wasn't drinking... We would take a family vacation to Disney and dad always insisted on coming here to eat at least twice" she smiled looking out the window, though the smile seemed forced.

Logan didn't know what she was going, though, he sympathized with her some. It was obvious to him that she had lost something, just like a lot of children at the school did. But she wasn't a child.

"I'm sorry," was all he could manage to say before the silence had taken over again.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bar Bash

.

.

.

The rain continued even as they got to the state line and even well into Georgia. The sun hadn't been seen all day but now it was just getting darker. Laura had fallen asleep again, her head against the window and her music still playing, which gave Logan some sound other then the rain hitting the windows, even if it wasn't his type of music. It had been hours since their last stop, and though Laura wasn't awake he decided to stop at the next exit to let them stretch their legs and eat again.

Dock Junction was a tiny town on the water that Logan pulled off into, stopping at a small diner as he turned the truck off. Laura had started to open her eyes as they had stopped and gave a little groan stretching.

"We there?" she mumbled, as she rubbed her face with both hands.

"No, just taking a pit stop. You hungry?" He asked as he started out of the truck.

"You kidding? Starving" she said as she followed him out half jogging to the door of the diner to get out of the rain.

Logan had followed right behind, shaking his jacket as they headed in, glancing around at the nearly empty diner. Laura had already headed down to a booth in the corner, which he was thankful for. He preferred being tucked away and out of the line of attention. The waitress had brought them both hot coffees and gave them time to look over the menu.

Laura glanced up at Logan while he was looking over the menu and set hers down leaning back in the seat. "We still have a long way huh?" Laura asked quietly.

"Yea, but we'll be on the road a few more hours before we stop for the night," Logan replied not looking up.

"If we got a map I could drive, I've slept most the day anyway," Laura replied as she picked her menu back up.

"No, it's fine. I'll drive," he replied rather stubbornly.

Laura shrugged and just as it had this whole trip there was silence. It was hard to tell how either of them felt about being in a small enclosed place with each other. Though Logan never spoke much as it was, so, it was nothing personal. He didn't know anything about her, and she didn't know anything about him. The conversation didn't seem to want to break but he could tell that the further away they got, the more her face seemed to show how down she was.

They stayed quiet even as they paid and got up to leave. Heading to the truck though the rain that had lightened up some. Logan had closed the door and turned the key there was some revving to the truck. He furrowed his brow and tried again as Laura looked over. Again he tried, but no luck. "Damn...," he growled under his breath.

"What?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Starter is messed up, I had been meaning to replace it..." he sighed as he got out popping the hood to have a look, even in the rain.

Laura got out as well watching him as she crossed her arms. "So, what do we do?"

Logan took a few minutes to look around, seeing that most everything around them seemed to already be closed. "Wait here," he told her turning to go back inside.

Shrugging, she got back into the truck. She watched him as he walked back into the diner, shaking her head a little "so much for driving a few more hours." Laura had looked out the windows trying to see what she could around them, but everything in the small town already looked closed.

Logan came back and opened the door looking to her. "Common, there's a hotel a few blocks from here, we'll have to wait till morning for the part I need," he said closing the door and heading around the back of the truck.

Laura frowned and got out too, walking around back to grab her bags everything getting wet all over again. She followed him down the road, it wasn't much use trying to run to get there faster to get out of the rain, either way, they were both soaked as they got to the little hotel lobby.

Logan had gone up to the clerk and got them a room as they had to head back outside to walk to it. The place was a bit of a dump, but it at least was better than sitting on the side of the road all night. They headed to the small hotel room had two double beds. The tv was small and against the wall in front of the bed and the lights flickered as they turned on.

"Cozy," Laura said with a shrug as she set her bags on the small table by the window on the far side of the room, peeling off her soaked hoodie one again.

"We'll be back on the road first thing in the morning," Logan stated simply as he set his bag on the bed closest to the door pulling off his jacket and hanging it on the headboard.

"Alright, well first dibs on the shower," she said as she was already trying to find her driest clothes and started towards the tiny bathroom near the door.

Logan just shrugged and as she was in there and he heard the water turn on, he peeled off his own soaked clothes tossing them to the side and changed into what he had that was dry laying on the bed, turning on the tv, and closing his eyes.

He didn't mean to fall asleep, driving in the rain had been exhausting as it was. Though when he did wake up he looked around seeing Laura's bags, but not her. He stood up, calling her name and looked around the bathroom was empty and her wet clothes, and his, were hung up on the shower rod but she wasn't in the room at all. He frowned but realized she couldn't be far without her things as he left the room heading down to the desk to ask if the clerk there had seen her.

"Hey bub, that girl I came in with, did you see her leave?" He asked as he walked into the office, though the man just shook his head with a shrug. Logan gave a little growl under his breath, he started back to the room but across the street, he could see the lights of a bar and decided to see if maybe she had gone there.

Walking in he was able to spot her quickly sitting with her back to the door at the bar. The white roots were a dead give away. He half stormed over, but just sat down next to her. "Why did you leave?" He asked coolly.

"You were asleep, and I figured why not," she said as she rose the glass to her lips and finished what she was drinking and held her finger up to order another.

Logan held his hand over her glass before the bartender would pour another. "You should have told me," he said to her quietly.

She looked at him and pulled her glass out from under his hand and held it to the side for the bartender to pour another. "I wasn't under the impression I had to do anything."

Logan watched her as she drank down that glass rather quickly and she sat it down. "I'm watching you till you're at the school, so right now you're my responsibility" he replied.

Laura looked at him and sighed, nodding. "I know, I get that," she said softly. "So how about you have a drink with me. We're not going anywhere tonight."

He thought a moment about it, she seemed level and calm, and it was what he had tried to do the night before. So he nodded and ordered himself some whiskey.

Laura couldn't help but give him a smile as he drank with her. The two of them quiet for a long time. Logan had taken out one of his cigars and lit it smoking there at the bar while he drank. She had leaned on her elbows just starring off as they had a long moment of silence together.

"These are the first drinks I've ever had," she finally spoke after almost an hour.

Logan perked up, having seen her already downed 6 glasses of scotch in the hour. "There's no way," he said cooly.

"No really, I thought I would feel more by now," she said as she finished another drink

"You will when you stand up," he said as he watched her, the smoke rolling out of his nose as he breathed. "But if this really is, why now?"

"Well..., First time ever being away from my dad like this" she paused and looked down to her drink. "I guess I just wanted to know how it felt.."

"And how does it feel?" he asked turning his head towards her.

"Well, I guess numb is the best word..." she said as she pushed her messy drying hair from her face.

"Then it's working," he said as he put his hand over her empty glass as the bartender went to pour her another.

Laura gave a half smile at him stopping the drink but that smile disappeared as a tall,older man was at her side shoving his hand away.

"Let the lady drink!" he grinned wrapping an arm around her shoulder pouring the contents of his glass into hers. "Common sugar I won't cut you off" he grinned. The man smelled like beer and he was halfway pulling Laura up off the barstool to follow him.

Logan was on his feet quickly, growling as he grabbed the man's shoulder. "Hands off bub..."

The man laughed in his face as his grip on Laura didn't let go. "What's a short little shit like you going to do?"

"Don't worry about him," Laura growled quietly. "I'll ask you nicely to let me go and I won't hurt you."

"Oooh! I'm so scared a short little shit and a girl threatening me!" The man laughed and yanked Laura from the barstool, slamming her stomach first up against the bar as he pressed his body closer to her.

Logan didn't didn't give him another moment and just swung. He punched the man with a hard right, across the jaw laying him out on the floor; a group of 5 guys had made their way over already all but one ganging up on Logan. When the man fell back and Logan was being ganged up on by the four guys Laura lunged to get them off of Logan

The one Man had come behind Laura and grabbed her around the middle and pulled her back. "Where you going little girl!" He growled as he pinned her back over the bar holding her head down to make her watch as the men ganged up on Logan

Another of the men hitting Logan in the back of the head with a set of brass knuckles, another kicking him as he fell. The third man grabbed Logan up by the arms and held him up for the fourth. The fourth man had grabbed a bottle and hit him across the face with it cutting deep into his cheek, leaving a piece of the bottle there.

"Logan!" she screamed kicking and trying to get out of the man's grip. But he had his body weight against her, one of his hands on the back of her head holding her down. His other hand pinning one of her arms behind her back.

Logan was stunned, his head hanging down a moment before he growled, lifting his head up as the wound around the glass started to heal. "That all you got bub?" he growled under his breath, the glass starting to push out of his skin.

"You're one of them freaks!" the man who had hit him with the bottle yelled and pulled a switchblade knife from his pocket.

The man started to take a step closer to Logan with it, but the one holding Laura gave a yell, distracting the knife-wielding man. She had hit him in the balls and quickly tackled the man who had the knife. She wrestled him to the ground for the blade, slicing her across the side of the forehead, leaving a deep gash. The one man who had the brass knuckles ran at Laura, though, football-kicking her off the man then grabbing her around the neck as she struggled to get loose.

Logan, on the other hand, growled, slamming his head backward into the nose of the man who was holding his arms, forcing him to let go. But was hit in the face by the man who had kicked him just moments ago. He grunted taking the hit and then hit the man in the temple in return, knocking him out. He looked up seeing the man with the knife getting back up, but going to Laura, this time, yelling obscenities at her.

He didn't have enough time to react before the man who he had head-butted in the nose was tackling him from behind. The man had his arms around Logan's neck trying to put him in a sleeper hold, but instead, Logan reached back and threw the man over the bar. The sound of the bottles shattering and breaking from behind the bar following as the man hit the wall.

The man with the knife was holding the blade under Laura's chin, kneeling by her head, pressing it hard into her skin as she growled and tried to get free. The other man holding her now was holding onto her arms to stop her from trying to hit him. Logan ran at him but was stopped in his tracks. The man who she had hit in the balls just moments ago pulled a gun, shooting Logan in the chest twice.

Laura screamed her eyes going wide as she watched this happen. The man with the knife laughing as he yanked her to her feet and shoved her forward bent over the bar. Neither he nor Laura saw that Logan was still standing as he grabbed her hair slamming her already bleeding forehead to the bar making her dizzy and unable to fight back as hard.

Logan moved forward, jerking his arms down to his sides as his claws slid from between his knuckles with a loud 'snikt'. The man who had the gun lifted it to shoot him again but Logan sliced through the gun and kicked him in the gut, knocking him back to the ground. The other man who had been holding her before the knifed man ran in terror. But Logan grabbed a bottle that was on a table that hadn't been knocked down and threw it, hitting him in the back of the head, knocking him out flat on his face.

Laura was screaming, kicking her feet trying to get free as she was held down, the man trying to yank down her pants but was struggling. Logan didn't waste time and grabbed him with both hands pulling him off her and slammed him onto the bar next to her. He retracted his middle claw and slammed it down on the bar on either side of the man's neck pinning him there as the middle one slowly retracted pressing tightly against his neck.

"I should kill you" he growled in the man's face. He was breathing hard through his nose, nostrils flaring. The bullet wounds, healed and he still had holes in his clothing from the shots.

"Logan don't," Laura breathed as she grabbed his arm that wasn't pinning the man. "Let's get out of here... These bitches aren't worth the effort..." she said quietly using her sleeve to wipe some of the blood from her face that was from the deep cut on her forehead.

"Cunt..." the man growled at her and Laura slammed a beer bottle over his head shattering the end before Logan could react. Though, he did smirk and retracted his claws.

He picked up what was left of his cigar from the bar where they had been sitting and left a few bills. "Sorry for the damages bub," he told the bartender who looked shocked and a bit scared. Logan wrapped his arm around Laura's shoulders as they walked out into the pouring rain, leaving the bar.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sweat and Blood

((Warning! Mature Content!))

.

.

.

"It doesn't hurt really" Laura insisted as Logan wiped the deep cut on her forehead clean. Her hair and clothes all plastered to her body from sweat and rain from the bar, blood also had turned her white bangs red where her hair was over her face.

"It's deep..." he frowned. "You might need stitches," Logan mumbled as he dabbed the rag to look at the cut, happy it wasn't bleeding as heavily as it had been.

"No really, it will be ok, promise" she said as she gave him a smile. "I have some bandages in my little bag in the front pouch though."

Logan nodded, standing up as he grabbed her bag, going in the front pouch but found more than just bandages, even found a needle used for stitches and some thread. "I have a feeling this is normal for you?" He asked bringing all of it over sitting it on the nightstand.

"It's hard to explain to a doctor that your don't have a pulse..." she mumbled looking at him watching him as took out his lighter, using it to heat up the needle, but her words made him pause.

Logan turned his head to her, a bit of confusion on his face. "Did I hear you right?"

"Yeah, no pulse, well kinda, not one that doesn't take at least a few seconds to feel anyway. My heart beats at like 10 beats per minute, on average. I've hit around 20 to 25 after taking a long run," she said with a half smile. "If I were an X-Men I'd call myself Zombie" she grinned.

"Zombie..." he chuckled and moved back over to her using the damp rag to wipe her forehead again, noticing that there wasn't really as much blood as there should have been. "I like it," he said under his breath. Taking a moment, the threaded the needle and kneeled back in front of her again. "This isn't going to look great, are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"No, nothing that isn't unbearable. Just go for it, I don't care how it looks." Her blue eyes closed as she spoke resting her hands in her lap she seemed relaxed even as he pressed the curved needle through the skin.

"When did you know?" Logan asked as he took his time, trying to get each loop to be even.

"When I was 13... so about 8 years ago" she mumbled.

"When your mom disappeared?" He asked remembering what the lady at the bar had told him.

"Yea... She didn't run off..." she mumbled softly.

"What did happen?"

"She killed herself... After finding out. My parents were both very religious people." she explained and opened her eyes looking up to him feeling him stick the needle in for the third time.

"I see... So why does nobody know?" He asked furrowing his brow as he glanced down to her.

Laura took a deep breath and looked down to her lap. "Dad didn't want people to know... He was ashamed, and of me too, blamed me for it. Said I was evil, that only the devil could allow something like that." Laura paused and frowned her eyes still down. "I'm sure you can guess the rest from there... He covered it up, started drinking, and could never look at me the same."

"I'm sorry..." he managed to grunt out. Halfway done with the stitches he watched her face a moment and frowned. He knew some parents didn't take well to their kids being Mutants, but this was extreme.

"Ah.. It's fine. I tried to figure out for a long time why. But, now I know, he just doesn't get their people like me out there.. Like you, that we're not bad or evil," she said with a forced smile.

Logan gave her the same forced smile back, rubbing her head lightly before going back to finishing the rest of the stitches. Tying off the end and picking up the damp rag. He dabbed it to her head, holding it there a moment as she looked up at him, reach out and gently grabbing his free hand.

He paused, looking in her blue eyes a moment and started to stand back up, lowering the rag from her head. Her fingers ran over each of his knuckles on his hand, feeling them as she gave a small smile. "Can I see them?" she whispered.

Logan pulled his hand away from hers. This wasn't unusual to him, people always seemed to want to see, and after the story she just shared it was only fair. Slowly his claws slid from the ends of his knuckles, she watched them cut the flesh but it heal around them right away.

Laura reached her fingers up, running them over the long sharp blades. Her crystal blue eyes staring into his dark brown ones as she gave a little smirk. He hadn't been watching her fingers as he stared at her. But when he did look down, he started to retract them again. He felt that was more than long enough, and that he didn't want to cut her fingers on accident either.

There was a pause, between the both of them. He was looking down to where her fingers now rested in the nook between his knuckles and she was still watching his face. It came without warning as she leaned in and kissed him. There was silence, he didn't react at first, but his hand left hers and moved to the back of her head pulling her into the kiss deeper.

There were no words spoken as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, gripping him close to her. One of his hands gripped into her hair, tightly, while the other moved under the back of her knee pulling it up around his waist as he scooted her back further onto the small bed. His body looming over hers as her other leg wrapped around his hips, her hands grabbing his wet coat pulling it from his shoulders.

Quickly the mix of the emotional moment that she just shared and the adrenalin from fighting at the bar had turned into lust. Even knowing she was suppose to be a student, neither of them wanted to control this feeling. Their lips never parted as one of Logan's hands was planted over her shoulder, keeping himself propped up, the other slipped up her shirt and undershirt. His calloused hand moved quickly up her abdomen and under her bra, palming her breasts feeling her already hard nipple against the center of his hands. He squeezed gently at first, his hand moving to the other as she gasped softly into their heated kiss, a reaction that got a draw out of him.

His strong hands moved from under her shirt as he peeled the wet fabric from her damp skin. Laura sitting up slightly as he did this, there lips parting just for the moment that the shirt passed between them. Her hands were going for his belt, unclasping it as their lips crushed back together the instant he had yanked his own shirt off. His lips were rough and the taste of whisky lingered as his tongue rolled against her lips, only for her to reciprocate and her tongue meet his.

One of Logan's strong arms moved around her waist, the other on her hip stroking his thumb over her hip though her wet jeans. Laura was now working on his pants, her fingers easily pulling the button of his jeans open. She was able to easily unzip his pants past the growing bulge pressing against the zipper. He gave a sigh through his nose as she had freed his bulge from the confines of his tight pants, his boxers allowing him more room. Laura's hand ran over the bulge that now his boxers held back, her fingers tracing over the outline as she gave him a firm squeeze.

A smirk crossed over Logan's lips as their kiss paused. He sat up, gently pushing her back onto the bed as he grabbed her pants at this hips pulling them down. He was able to slip them down her knees and off her long legs as she moved them for him grinning up at him. She was taking her bra off while he did this, exposing her small pert breasts. Logan's dark chocolate eyes scanned over her pale flesh, his hands soon followed. While her legs rested on either side of his hips, her pelvis resting against his lap, his hand stroked from her upper thighs to her hips. His thumbs tracing every peak and valley over her soft flesh.

Logan's hands against her skin was rough and calloused, weathered from countless years of war and struggle. Her skin was like milk against them, smooth and pale. Though his fingertips found scars scattered across her body. Taking the time to feel over each one across her sides, stomach, and all the way up to the soft little mounds of her breasts. Her breathing was still steady as the icy blue eyes stared at him, looking over his warm skin, taking in his broad chest that was covered in just the right amount of dark hair that trailed down his firm stomach. He hands were gripping her chest, palming them again as he leaned over her bringing his lips down against her neck. Hot breath tickled down her neck and shoulder as he kissed any flesh that would reach his lips.

Laura's arms wrapped around under his arms so her hands rested on his shoulder blades. Her long legs wrapping around his hips so she could feel his hard bulge pressing against her. The warmth of her core against him only encouraging his kisses on her neck, turning them into nibbles and bites. His teeth bit into her neck, lips sucking on the soft skin of the nape of her neck forcing a moan from her throat. The moan caused Logan to grin, letting up on her neck to kiss down her shoulder, over her breasts his hands pushing on the sides to make the small mounds stand a bit more of peak. His tongue flicked over her hard nipples before his teeth bit on them slightly and pulled. Laura moaned louder to this, her legs tightening around his hips, and her hands moving to where her fingers were tangled in his hair.

Soft moans and sighs came from Laura's lips as Logan continued to tease her breasts. His hips had started to grind into hers as this happened. The bulge in his pants throbbing against her warmth that was only covered by her soft panties. Logan's lips left her breasts as he sat up again, his hips still pressed tightly to hers, his fingers hooked under the hips of her panties pulling them down her thighs. As they reached her knees Laura lifted her legs resting them against his chest as he kissed her calves stroking his fingers up her legs as he tossed her undies to the side and pushing her legs back open as he leaned over her again to kiss her.

While their lips were pressed firmly together, one hand was by her head, keeping himself supported over her. The other reaching to his boxers, pulling them down over his hips and kicking them off. It was now Laura could feel his length against her thigh, a smile crossed her lips as they kissed as she rolled her hips against his. A soft grunt rumbled in Logan's throat as his nostrils flared and he sat up slightly. His hand that had pulled his boxers down was now stroking his cock. When Laura looked down between them she could see his cock as he stroked himself. It was at least 7 inches and thick, the head was handsomely shaped but she noticed he was uncircumcised and it was her first time seeing a man like this, so it made a small smile cross her face.

Logan was nibbling at her ear, soft pants causing his hot breath to roll against the side of her face while she watched him. Laura turned her face to him kissing him with that hungry need again as her legs wrapped once more against his hips. She pulled him closer with her legs, hoping that as she also brought her hips up he would get the idea, and he did. His hand moved away from his own cock, and moved to her warm mound. Laura kept herself well groomed and was nicely shaven over her pubic area and down her lips. His fingers quickly felt the wetness that her body had created in this moment as he slipped his fingers against spreading the wetness over her lips.

Taking his cock in hand, he positioned himself against her wet pussy and pulled from the kiss. His deep warm chocolate eyes scanning over her winter blue eyes for a reaction, for her approval which he soon found. Laura leaned up so her hips were against his ear, breathing hard against him as she smirked. "What are you waiting for?" she whispered lustfully.

Logan smirked again, a little chuckle in his throat as he moved biting and kissing along her neck as he pressed himself into her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he pressed his length deep into her. Pressing into her, there was no pause as he started to rock his hips. There was push after push each one growing harder and the pattern sporadic as his arms tightened around her. Logan's face moved to press against her neck kissing and biting it, one bite going harder then he meant but it only drew a loud moan from her lips as he nails dug into his back, breaking the skin. His hips jerked harder into her feeling the skin on his back break as soon after his skin healed and he groaned against her neck.

Laura took the jerking of his hips as only encouragement as he dug her nails into his back and drug them down as hard as she could. Logan paused as he gave a growl lifting his head his eyes closed. Drops of blood rolled from his back, but after only moments it started to heal as he looked down to her, only to have her smirking up at him, legs tighter around his hips.

That moment on there was no holding back. He grabbed one of her wrists and pinned it to the bed, slamming harder and harder. The sound of his flesh hitting hers filling the sound of the room, and his head lowering biting the side of her small breasts. He left bruises as he dragged his mouth away from where he bit to suck on her nipple, gripping it between his teeth still slamming in her hard enough that she would bounce each time causing her moans to only get louder.

Her free hand grabbed his dark hair, holding him to her chest as between her moans she screamed quietly feeling him biting her nipple. "Fu-fuck!" she mumbled as another little scream slipped from her lips as in turn he now smirked.

Logan sat up letting go of her wrist and grabbed her thighs, holding them apart as he continued his hard pounding into her. His cock slipping with ease as her excitement had only grown at this point. His eyes looked over her naked body from where he was sitting up on his knees, his grip on her inner thighs hard enough his fingers left bruises. But instead of shying away from the pain, Laura only moaned louder her toes curling and her ice blue eyes closing tightly. Laura bit the side of her lip, one piercing clanking quietly against her teeth, rolling her own hips against his matching his thrusts.

Logan's nose flared as he started to pant, little grunts coming from his throat as his eyes just stared of her, watching. One hand letting go of her thigh leaving little fingerprint sized bruises in the soft skin of her inner thigh to instead start rubbing her clit. It was like lightning ripping through her body as she gave a scream arching her hips up to his hand and thrusts, her hands gripping the sheets as hard as she could, almost ripping them as her head leaned back and she cried out quietly. "Fuck you… Fuck you I'm going-" her words falling from her mouth uncontrollably. Her body trembling from head to toe. But this seemed to be the reaction Logan was looking for as he kept rubbing his thumb hard against the sensitive little nub of nerves and flesh. Her eyes rolled back as her mouth held open, her pussy throbbing against his cock, squeezing him as her climax rushed over her whole body. Logan gunting, with a smirk over his face as he didn't stop rubbing her clit as his thrusts were faster and more sporadic for a few more hands let go of her, leaning down over her again as he pressed his face into her neck biting her as he grunted loudly, his deep throaty moan breathed hot air across her neck as he spilled himself inside of her.

He kept himself propped up over her on his elbows one hand petting her long hair, the other stroking along her hip and thigh as he kissed her neck and collarbone. Her own arms wrapping around his shoulders as she panted hard turning her face so her lips were against the side of his head.

They laid together a few moments before slowly he pulled his spent cock from her, rolling off and laying by her side on his back. Laura moved a bit closer to him laying her head against the side of his chest, and his arm around her shoulders. They didn't speak to each other as his thumb stroked her shoulder and she laid her hand on his hairy chest both of them falling asleep rather quickly laid close together.

.

.

.

((Alright, if you made it this far thank you so much! But now I'm stuck. Any suggestions as what I should do to continue I'm open to. If I choose to use your idea I'll leave a shout out for you at the start of the chapter!))


	6. Chapter 6 - Muddy Water

((Thank you to Xuln and xMissEmilyx for your suggestions! I hope that in this chapter you can see the start of both of your ideas coming into the story. I hope this chapter flows alright, I was having trouble with 'the next morning' situation. Leave some reviews and let me know where I need to improve and what everyone would like to see next in coming chapters. If I use your idea I'll have you a little shout out))

.

.

.

The next morning Logan had woken up first, slowly looking over to Laura's sleeping form next to him. Her back was to him and her head resting on his arm. He reached over gently caressing some hair away from her face, checking where she had been cut on her forehead. But, to his surprise, the cut was gone and all that was left were the stitches he had put in her head. While he was leaning over her, looking at her face in silence there was a feeling of guilt tying knots in his stomach. His mind raced as he thought about the night before thinking of the intimate moment they had but that came crashing down when it dawned on him. He was a teacher and the only reason she was here was because she was a student that he was meant to be bringing back to Xavier's school.

"Take a picture it will last longer," Laura said quietly from where she was laying with him, a smile creeping on her face as her icy blue eyes opened. She turned and looked up at him, reaching a hand up around the back of his head pulling him into a kiss. Logan was taken off guard slightly as he pulled back after a short moment.

"I thought you were still asleep," he said in his quiet gruff voice sitting up and pulling away from her. He turned getting off the bed and grabbing his pants from the floor, pulling them on quickly. Logan kept his back to her as he got dressed.

Laura sat up pushing her hair fully out of her face and watched him with a smirk. "I don't need to sleep. But I take the time, sometimes, to just close my eyes and relax a few hours," she said as she watched him get dressed. Though she quickly picked up on the fact that he wasn't turning to face her. Laura got to her feet and came up behind him, resting her chin on his shoulders and her arms around his broad chest, her lips against his ear as she smirked. "I have a feeling, though… You're having second thoughts about last night," she whispered in his ear, "why?"

Logan didn't move as he could feel her naked form against his back, her breath against his ear as she spoke. "Look, kid," he said turning around and moving her hands off of him as he looked to him. "You're going to be a student, and I'm a teacher, this isn't a going to be a thing," he said a bit firmly.

Laura was a bit taken back, but instead of getting angry, or even looking hurt like Logan expected, she laughed. Laura crossed her arms over her bare chest and smirked. "So first, you calling me kid, that doesn't fly. I'm 21, I'm well past 'kid' status," she said looking down to him from the few inches taller she was. "Second, this already happened so it not being a thing, as you just said, it's a little late for that." Laura's face had gone from a smile to more of a scowl.

Logan's face turned into a bit of an angrier look, her reaction of laughing was the last thing he had expected. "This shouldn't happen again then," he said firmly. "For how long I've been around, you are a kid and I will be your teacher."

"You've been around what… 200? 300 years, an 80-year-old woman would be like a child to you," Laura protested. "Difference is, though, I'll still look like this around 80," she said motioning to her naked form.

"You don't know that," Logan snapped. "You don't know how long you'll be around."

"I know that things that should kill a normal person won't kill me," Laura was quick to snap back at him.

"I will still be your teacher there!"

"And I would still fuck you anyway!"

In that moment, Logan was taken back. The shock was written all over his face as he blinked a few times, his mouth open as he stared at her. Slowly he crossed his arms, giving her a bit of a look as he cleared his throat. Things had gotten awkward very quickly. "Care to explain how that will work?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Look," Laura started, much calmer than before. "I'm not the sappy type, and I've certainly not caught feelings if you think that's what's happened either." She paused, chewing on her left lip ring for a moment as she collected her thoughts before continuing. "But, I can say last night was fun and I do know I'll be around longer than most people. So, I think people like you and me who will be around to watch others with shorter lifespans pass on should stick together. Even just for a mutually beneficial reason." Laura paused to rub the back of her head smoothing her hair out. "I get that me being a student there and you a teacher will look odd… But this isn't a relationship and besides, no one needs to know our business."

Logan took a moment to think about what she had just said, her proposal wasn't a bad one. She was right in the fact that people like them would have to watch others die over time. He vaguely remembered being a few year older than she was when he had to already start experiencing such things. "This isn't a relationship," he said quietly but firmly to make his point known.

"Just two people who mutually want to have some fun," Laura responded casually.

Logan nodded as he looked her over a moment, the fact that he was dressed and she was still standing there nude causing him to look away and turn to his bag to pack up his things. "You should get dressed, we need to get back on the road," he said gruffly.

With a smirk, Laura nodded and turned grabbing her own bag heading into the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom Logan had gotten his things stuffed inside of his bag and he sat at the end of the bed. He was quiet thinking about what had just happened. Did he really just agree to be 'friends with benefits' with someone who was supposed to be a student at Xavier's school? Even so, he couldn't say that he had a problem with it. Laura's of age, consenting, attractive, and what really drew him to her, was that she was like him.

When Laura came out of the bathroom the stitches were out of her head and she was dressed in tight black jeans with rips from the front of the thigh all the way down, on both legs, a Distillers t-shirt that was cut up into a tank top, and her black sneakers. Logan looked to her as she gave him a bit of a smirk and grabbed his bag. "Let's go. We have to get the truck repaired," he said as they left turning in the room keys as they did.

Laura had put in her headset, not saying much again, just as the day before had gone. They took the truck to a shop that was a few blocks away and instead of sitting and waiting they went back to the diner they had stopped at last night.

The silence between the two of them was a bit uncomfortable as they had started to eat. Logan had waited a few minutes before breaking the silence, "you never told me how you found out your powers… Or just what they are for that matter."

Laura stopped completely, setting her fork down from where she had been eating her eggs and looked at Logan. "I would call myself a zombie for a reason…" she mumbled as she looked to him. "I told you when I was 13 is when I found them out, and when my mother killed herself…" she said in a hushed tone her face solemn.

Logan remained silent as he watched her, in his experience he could tell whatever she had to say next was bothering her or, at the very least, she didn't really want to tell him. Laura chewed on her lip piercing, the metal against teeth making a quiet scraping noise as she leaned her elbows on the table eyes looking down to her plate. "It was actually on my 13th birthday, so April 9th and my dad bought me a four-wheeler that I had been begging for," she said recalling now with a bit of a sad smirk. "I had bugged him for months… Telling him I was big enough, old enough to have one of my own…," she paused and then mumbled under her breath, "stupid."

Her eyes lifted and she looked to Logan, the look in her eyes was a dead stare, it looked lifeless as she spoke. "I took it out day one into the woods. No helmet, no gear, just riding it as fast as I could. I can still remember my parents yelling to not go too fast, not to go too far. But, I ignored them." Slowly, the smirk she wore turned into a frown. "I rode it out past the trail that had been cut and into the evergreens. The thing about the evergreens is the water rises and falls in just minutes so a path that was there, can be gone soon after. Well, that's what happened. I tried to get the four-wheeler back the way I came through the water and it flipped backward with me under it. I was under the water my body pinned under the weight of the four-wheeler. I think I broke a leg cause I remember the pain..."

Laura took another long pause as she looked at Logan and then looked down. Her eyes still giving that lifeless look as she reached her hand up pushing her white bangs back with the rest of her hair only to have it fall back down. "I clawed, I pulled, and I held my breath as long as I could. I looked up, I could see the sun through the water and it faded to black."

Logan looked to her, he was a bit surprised but now he was also confused. "But, you're still here..," he said quietly which made Laura look up to him.

"I didn't finish. Yea, everything faded to black you think the end, but not me." She looked up to him and the look on her face was a bit angry, yet also sad. "It should have been and, hell, I wouldn't be lying if I said I wish it was sometimes. But, we don't pick the shit that happens to us."

"No we don't," Logan mumbled cooly before letting her continue.

"It was four days later, my mother and father found me. The search party had tried for three days before giving up, but my mom and dad didn't and on day four they found me. My father had pulled me out from under the four-wheeler and carried me to some dry ground. I woke up to the sounds of my mother screaming and my father sobbing. I opened my eyes and tried to talk at first but water came from my mouth. He dropped me, and my mother's scream changed as he moved holding her watching me. I was so… disoriented." Laura had to pause as she breathed, her eyes staring down to the table as Logan could tell she was struggling now but did and said nothing.

"I struggled to get to my feet but instead, I was on my hands and knees, my vision was so blurry but I could see my hands and arms. I was almost blue, wrinkled from the water and I tried to breathe but my lungs were full of water and I remembered forcing myself to cough it up. It didn't hurt, but nothing did and nothing has since… When I had finished coughing it up and my vision was focused I looked up at them. Instead of being happy their kid was alive, they looked horrified. I'm sure I looked like the kid from The Ring, but that's beside the point. My father held my mother, keeping her away from me and said 'she's a demon!' and that God has cursed them…Etcetera.." Lifting her face she forced a smile, her eyes deadpanning him in a cold look. "Two weeks later my mother killed herself and the rest isn't important."

Logan frowned and leaned back crossing his arms, clearing his throat as he watched her, searching for the words. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I suppose we really are more alike then I thought," he said truthfully.

"I don't need you to be sorry, but thanks, I guess…," she said quietly as she pushed her plate away, obviously having lost her appetite.

When Logan had finished his own food they paid and left. They picked up the truck when the repairs had finished and were soon back on the road leaving this tiny Georgia town. Neither of them said anything, but unlike before, the silence wasn't uncomfortable. There was almost an understanding now. No, she hadn't been through all the same shit Logan had, countless years of war and death, but she could relate to him in the way of knowing death may never come to call.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Hardest Part

.

.

.

It was still a 14-hour drive to get from where they were in Dock Junction, Georgia to Xavier's School for the Gifted in New York. They weren't out of town until almost two in the afternoon that they were leaving, from having to wait for the truck. The first half of the trip was silent, 7 hours straight in the car until they stopped for food and a stretch and then the last 7. It was almost 5 am when they arrived at the school. Logan had been up almost 24 hours but he barely seemed phased as they pulled into the large garage of the school.

"Still awake?" Logan asked shortly as he turned the truck off taking the lit cigar he had still in his mouth out.

"Of course," Laura mumbled as she took out one of the earbuds as she looked to him, and then around what she could see of the garage. "I take it we arrive finally."

"Yea," was all that Logan seemed to want to mumble as he got out walking around to the back to get his bag.

Laura did the same following behind Logan as they headed into the school. Laura had to take a moment to look around as they walked down the long halls. The wood and carpet were definitely outside of her comfort zone. The school smelt like a library, with the stained wood and old book smell to go along with, though the hint of a fresh flower garden from just outside the windows managed to make its way in too. "A little over the top for a school don't you think?" Laura mumbled as they rounded the corner into the main entrance hall.

"Well, It was a home first and a school second, but I believe it works nicely," professor Xavier's voice broke the silence in the rest of the school as they came into the entrance hall. "I hope the drive wasn't too long," Xavier said with a smile to them both. "I am Professor Xavier, I'm sure Logan has explained why you're here."

"He mentioned it briefly…. Pamphlets a nice touch" she said reaching into her back pocket taking out the little paper Logan had given her back in her trailer. "But, aren't I a little old to just be starting school?" she asked cockily which earned her a disapproving glance from Logan.

"Well, it's not as simple as that," Xavier started. "I have some understanding of your situation and know this may be a better place for you overall…" he said in the same calm tone. "You have a large amount of potential and here you can put it to more use."

"My situation?" Laura paused skeptical, scowling. "Look… I don't know what you think you know but I would have been fine with or without a school, I came because my interest was peaked just enough."

"I know more then you think," Laura would hear Xavier's voice, but only in her head, as his lips didn't move. He continued this time speaking, "But, only enough to know that you will benefit here" he said giving a small smile. "I digress, it has been a long night and a long drive. Logan, will you show Laura to a room. This evening you can come see me and we can set up a schedule for you," Xavier said with a smile as he turned to leave.

Logan nodded for her to follow him as he headed up the stairs. Laura followed, once down a hall and out of earshot she said quietly to him. "Is he telepathic or something?" She asked.

"Yea, one of the most powerful mutants there are," Logan responded quietly.

"Uncomfortable knowing someone can get into your head," Laura mumbled adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"He respects privacy unless given a reason not to," Logan replied glancing back to her. The sting of guilt again in his gut, suddenly happy for the privacy Xavier always provided. His mind racing again, thinking of the night before in the hotel room. Almost like a flash the memory played in his mind, the twinge of excitement stirring but he swallowed it down.

"So," Laura started, breaking his moment in thought. "How about a room close to yours" she smirked as she moved to walk next to him, looking over to him from the few inches in height she had over him.

Logan glanced at her, his face not changing expression. He didn't have to ask why, but he didn't protest either. He stopped opening a door to a small room. It only had a single bed, desk, and closet. It was bare other than sheets folded neatly on the bed. "Most students sleep in shared rooms, but you're older than most of them anyway," he started looking at her as she moved in the room setting her bag on the bed. "My room is right across the hall," Logan moved nodding to the closed door. "There's a kitchen down the hall to the left, bathrooms and showers upstairs."

Laura smirked a little, "unless you have your own then I'll just visit," she said as she turned around looking to him but was only met with a cold hard look. "Or… not?" Laura mumbled with a shrug. "I agreed to be discreet, you'll get that."

"We're not discussing this now," Logan said shortly as he watched Laura walk over to him, getting mere inches from his face. He could feel her breath on his face and even smell her distinct scent now without the distractions of being somewhere new. She smelled like the trailer she had come from, the old cigarettes and must, and slightly metallic from the piercings on her lips. The sent relaxed him, it was almost comforting even as he looked up at her, but he kept the stern face even with the different swelling emotions being so close to her again brought.

"There's nothing to discuss," she said in the same short manner he had spoken to her in. Her eyes darted past him, glancing down the hall before her eyes locked back to his and she leaned in kissing him heatedly. Logan didn't kiss back at first, his own eye glancing as he slightly walked her into the room, out of the sight of the hall with a hand on her waist. His hand gripped her hip giving it a short tug closer to him so her body was flush with his. He matched her veracity of the kiss for a few short moments but she pulled her lips from his. Her icy blue eyes glanced him over as she took a step back, smirking as she licked over her right lip piercing.

Logan stood there a moment looking back at her, the craving and want swelling in his gut and also in his jeans. But instead, he cleared his throat and took a step back, giving an ever so slight smirk. "You should rest, people will be waking up soon," he said quietly to change the subject turning to leave the room.

"Of course," Laura said as casually as ever, turning away from him. With her back to him, she was smirking even more.

Logan could see clearly she had no issue with teasing him, or even turning the tone on and off again. He glanced back, watching her bending over, but said nothing as he walked into his room closing the door behind him. He breathed slowly, tossing his bag down by the bed and moving straight for his bathroom. He turned on the water to his shower, undressing and leaving his clothes in a heap anywhere they fell on the floor. The steam was quickly filling the room, fogging the mirror and the glass sliding door to the shower.

Stepping in the shower he let the hot water flow down over his body. He was breathing slowly but, he was having to force the calm. His arousal was growing and he was having trouble shaking the thoughts of his and Laura's night in the hotel room together. His thoughts scattered over that night, the bar fight, the leading up to their sexual encounter. He thought of her sent, the feeling of the scars that scattered over her pale skin under his fingers, and the sounds of her moans.

One of Logan's arms leaned on the tile wall of the shower, his head resting in the nook of his elbow while the hot water ran down his neck back and shoulders. His other hand slipped down gripping his member as he had started to stroke himself. The kiss even from just now was enough to tip his arousal past the point that he had to take care of it one way or another. Mind racing and his hand stroking his hard length as he gave a quiet grunt to himself. The thought of her hands gripping his shoulders, legs around his hips, the moans and grunts between them both. It brought up excitement that she was as firm with what she wanted, the words "I would still fuck you anyway" echoed in his mind.

Like him, she wanted what she wanted and went for it. Even being her teacher she wanted him, it didn't seem to matter to her what he was. He wanted her and it was a deeply mixed feeling, but he couldn't ignore that her scent and their kiss aroused him so much that he was hard as a rock in his hand. He would be lying to himself if he denied the thought of just pushing her down on that little bed and taking her there didn't cross his mind after the kiss. Another grunt slipped from his lips, his eyes closed as he imagined what he could have done.

Coming up behind her after her back was turned, pressing his hips against her backside as he gripped her shoulder. His mind raced further, imagining himself taking her from behind, bent over the bed and hearing her aggressive moans, even taunts. He was reaching his peak, his breathing becoming panting as his hand moved faster.

His mind darted, thinking of his cock in her mouth. Watching those ice blue eyes of hers looking up to him. Her lips stretching around his thick shaft, the feeling of warm metal from her piercings slipping up and down as she moved. That image in his mind alone was enough to cause his arousal to spill over. Quietly moaning as his cock throbbed his orgasm splashing against the tile wall and dripping down his hand. Though the water quickly washed it away as he lifted his head leaning his back against the other side of the bathtub. The cold tile against his back cooling him down after being in the hot water.

Logan panted quietly a for a few moments, regaining his composure before he cleaned himself, washing his hair and stepped out of the bath. As he dried himself off he had calmed down from his climax and wiped the mirror away with the towel, looking at himself in the mirror. "What are you doing," he mumbled to his reflection before lowering his head. "Damn it," he whispered. His mind had instantly left the place of pleasure he had been in, but now instead was thinking of what these same feelings usually meant.

Though the years Logan had several lovers, even people whom he deeply loved and not just fucked around with. Nearly all of them he lost for one reason or another. Either out-ageing them or losing them to war, people whom he had angered, people who wanted to hurt him by hurting those he was closest to. He feared the same happening now, but things had been calm for a while now, and she wasn't like the others. She had told him about her own death and she was still here, maybe they were alike. Maybe someone out there had the same fate that he did and he could at least enjoy the pleasures of being physical with someone for now.

.

.

.

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with this story this far. And to all the people who are following and have it favorited. It means a lot to me that you all are reading and checking on the story. I have plans on taking this story rather far and have been inspired to keep writing and giving you all at the absolute least 1 chapter a month.

I still wish to hear people's suggestions and input and even plot line suggestions that you may have or just your overall review. If there's something you want to see more of or even learn more about. I've found my passion for this story again and hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


	8. Chapter 8 - Background Check

.

.

.

Authors note: This chapter is going to follow behind Laura. I won't say this chapter is skippable, but, if you have absolute no interest in learning more about her, by all means. This chapter isn't as long as the others, but I felt it was necessary to add depth to her character. I hope you enjoy, more juicy stuff to come next chapter I can promise that as I've already started writing it! Leave a review and if you dislike chapters like this, I will try to avoid them from now on.

.

.

.

After logan had left for his room Laura had unpacked her bag. Hanging up what she could in the small closet, taking a laptop out of her bag and setting it on the desk, and plugged in her phone to charge it so she could listen to her music. She laid in the small bed, her earbuds blasting The Hellfreaks as she looked up to the ceiling. The music drowned out the buzz that was starting to happen in the school as the sun came up. Students and staff waking up getting started for the day.

Though there was a tall thin window in her room that was letting in much more light than she liked as the sun came up. The light was right on her face where she laid on the bed and became more of an annoyance as she tried to relax her body into the meditative state she called sleep. It was no use, though, by now she sun was all the way up, the school was a buzz, and she had been cooped up in a truck for the better part of two days.

Changing her clothes into something fresh, loose dark gray camo cargo pants that barely held onto her thin hips, a red bikini top that she threw a black crop top tank top over that the back was cut out of. She slipped on her black sneakers without bothering to put on any socks as she left the room, grabbing her phone and headphones.

Walking down the halls she kept the music blasting in one ear while she left the other one free to take in all the new sounds of being around so many people. She watched as some rooms, classrooms at that, were filled up with kids of all different ages, some looking to be not far off her own age. The crowds of kids still rushing to get to the rooms was suddenly a bit overwhelming as she made her way downstairs quickly and away from them.

She hadn't been around this many people in a while, she suspected that there were more people in this school then in her whole town but she shrugged it off and headed down a hall where she had seen the professor leave towards earlier that morning. Heading down the hall she found a large office with the door open. "I thought you may wait till later this evening to come see me," Xavier's voice said smoothly as she was close to the door.

Laura smirked as she stepped inside of the large office, a few seats in the room along with his desk that he was behind in his wheelchair. "Well, I don't need sleep so, I figured I would show myself around," she replied as she stood by the door arms crossed. Her whole demeanor was rigid, she was obviously uncomfortable and being stand-offish.

"I see," Xavier started, "I'm sure you would at least like to know then why I sent to bring you here."

"Well yeah, it's not like I went around tellin people what I was or that anyone besides my pops even knew," Laura said flatly as she walked a little closer to the desk. She stood halfway between his desk and the door.

Xavier smiled, she wasn't much different than some students who came through those doors every day. He rolled from behind the desk and looked up to her. "Let's take a walk and I'll explain," he said in the same calming voice, starting to the door and letting her walk along side.

They had started down the halls and outside where there were fewer people, all more spread out doing outdoor activities like running the track around the school, or playing a pickup game of basketball on the courts. The sun was out bright and it was already heating up the day, but it was nothing compared to the Florida heat that she was already acquainted with.

"I'm sure you're not interested in the fine details of the school," Xavier said as they started down a path by a large fountain by the school.

"No, I'm more interested in how you found me," Laura responded plainly.

"It was a program called Cerebro, I can find mutants all across the world with it, and it's how I found you," he answered her simply, being direct and not beating around the bush.

Laura respected that he seemed, to be honest about it. Crossing her arms she looked down to him as she walked alongside him. "Why me then? Out of all the freaks here in the world, why me?"

"Out of all the mutants," Xavier corrected. "You stood out. While using Cerebro I can see what is happening in the moment. I know that you were in a bad home life," he said calmly. "I also know that you had been looking for ways to k-"

"Hold on there," Laura snapped as she stopped to face the professor. "You don't know shit about me, what I've been through or what my home life is for that matter," she snapped angrily.

Charles was quiet, his face not changing as he looked up at her responding in such a calm way that it made Laura's blood boil. "I know about the accident on your 13th birthday, and that your mother killed herself. I know about the exorcisms and other things your father did to try and fix you."

Laura stood flabbergasted, her eyes wide and her fist clenched. "And I was told I would have privacy…"

"And you do, these things I found out before I even sent Logan to find you"

"So, you're not going to pry in my head for more information to make me think you know what I'm going through?"

"I think you've already decided that," Xavier smiled lightly.

Laura slowly relaxed her demeanor, he wasn't wrong. She had told logan about her accident and her mother, but no one, no one but Xavier knew about those things. "You don't have to worry, what I know I won't share with another soul," he reassured her before continuing to move down the path, she walking next to him. "You have my word."

"Thanks…" she mumbled, walking next to Xavier as he rolled down the path. The crunching of the gravel under the wheels, the birds chirping, and the distant sound of the other students outside was all that was heard for a few moments as Laura took the time to process the fact someone knew more about her then she thought she knew. But, she was broken out of her though as Xavier started to speak again.

"I understand your confusion with being asked here as a student," he stated without looking to her. "But, you can think of this as more of a university, a college if you like. We have advanced classes for that. You're not the oldest student we have, although, most have been here since they were younger. " Charles gave a slight smile as he glanced at her. "For your schedule, I'm sure we can find something to peak your interest."

"Sports," Laura answered flatly, "a maybe a history class."

"I see, Logan is our history teacher, but I suppose you knew this," Xavier responded looking up to her.

"Yea, but he seems alright, a bit of a hard ass but he's actually been through history, it would be nice to hear the undoctored version," Laura smirked.

Xavier nodded, "we can arrange that. I understand you dropped out of high school though yes?"

Laura bit her lip piercings and shrugged.

"We can arrange you to take the necessary classes you need for a GED, an education is important," Xavier said giving a smile.

Laura sighed and rubbed her head shaking it a little, "alright, I mean, I'm here anyway." She gave a little laugh but it it wasn't sincere.

They headed back inside their conversation filled with explaining classes and times, and even showing her around some of the classrooms. It was a little over three hours before she was left to her own devices. She didn't have to go to any of the classes today, or even for the next week seeing as the whole school was about to go on their short summer break for two weeks. He explained that many students go home for the breaks to see their families, while others stayed at the school, living there full time.

Laura was surprised at just how many people like her, mutants, were really there. It was eye opening, all from different walks of life and all with their different abilities. But, she still felt out of place here, though years of conditioning would do that to anyone. For the rest of the evening, she stayed in her room on her laptop. She had video games to play, movies to watch, and comics to read all from it so there wasn't much need to go out elsewhere.


	9. Chapter 9 - Pumping Iron

((( **WARNING** Mature Content Ahead)))

.

.

.

It was almost 1am when Logan had woken up finally. He looked to the time rubbing his face with a sigh. He slept much longer than he had wanted to but felt rested after the long drive. Logan got up from the bed putting on fresh clothes, just a simple white wife-beater tank top, and his jeans and combing out his hair. He left to go down to the main kitchen but on his way there he was distracted by the fact that there were lights and sounds on in the gym that was in the lower hall, halfway to the kitchen.

Most students know to be in bed at this hour so it was no surprise that when Logan looking into the room that he saw Laura there. He stayed silent while he watched her, she was dressed in tight sweatpants and a sports bra with the same ripped up crop top tank top she had been wearing earlier with a bikini top peeking out. She was using the punching bag, hitting it over and over with no real pattern, but plenty of aggression that caused the heavy bag was starting to swing.

Logan stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame as he watched her. His eyes glanced over her, in the crop tank-top he could see a few more faded scars on her back but they were old and nearly gone. He took in the smell of the room, though he mostly just smelled the musk and sweat that most gyms carried just barely able to make out the smell of old cigarettes that stood out.

"You need to work on that stance," Logan spoke up as he moved further into the room closing the door behind him, even locking it. A smirk crossed his face as he watched her jump, startled by him not making himself known sooner.

"You need to work on not being a sneaky little shit," Laura snapped angrily to him as he refrained himself from chuckling.

"I'm not known for being sneaky, perhaps you weren't paying attention to your surroundings," Logan stated walking over to her standing behind the bag holding it with both hands. "Widen your stance, you'll hit harder and not lose your balance," he said in a firm tone.

Laura smirked at him, she did slightly adjust how she stood cracking her neck as she looked to Logan from around the bag. "You sound like a teacher, you know that?" she taunted him, pulling back and hitting the bag.

He didn't have to brace himself, but, could feel that she had a hard hit. "And you sound like a punk who could learn a thing or two," Logan was quick to come back with. He enjoyed a challenge, and he could tell by the cocky smile that crossed over her face that she was the competitive type, especially as she hit the bag again, but harder this time.

She hit it once more, but seeing him barely budging to the force of her hits made her stop. "Oh, is that so? Well, how about instead of me pounding this bag, we have a little go at it," she said crossing her arms nodding behind him where there was a boxing ring. "Don't worry I promise not to hurt you badly." Laura began to walk past him to the ring, as she walked past him she gave him a sharp smack on the ass.

He turned his smirk growing and excitement pooling in his gut to the smack on his bottom he received and began to the ring with her. "Hurt me? That's cute," he said as he stepped through the middle rope looking up to her. "I would say I'm more worried about hurting yo-" he wasn't able to get his full thought out before he dodged a blow from a mean right hook.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening, I was busy showing you a thing or two," she shrugged playfully arms still up and her toes bouncing. A smile was on her face, one that seemed rather playful just as her actions did. Logan wouldn't know it, but it was a side that didn't come too easily, but that didn't matter right now.

Through Logan's experience, he could tell that she wasn't experienced. Maybe she had some bite in her for a street fight or two, but nothing he hadn't dealt with before. The potential for more was there, though. She had a bite that he liked, in more than one way. "Fine then, I'll just show you," Logan jeered at her, he would go easy as he took his own swing.

Laura was slow to dodge but managed to get out of the way as she swung back again to him, but instead of dodging Logan grabbed her wrist stepping to the side and throwing her to the ground. He was careful to not hurt her, but if she was going to challenge him he would take it. When she hit the ground she grunted rolling her shoulder as she got back up. "Dirty move…" she growled through her now gritted teeth.

Logan chuckled as he watched her get back up, "no, just giving you a taste of who has the upper hand."

"I'll show you an upper hand," she snapped, rushing and tackling him to the mat.

There wasn't enough time to react to that, he hadn't expected her to rush at him so quickly. But once on his back he reacted quickly and used his weight against her he rolled them, grabbing both her wrists and pinned them down by her head and straddling her hips. "And you were saying?" he said as he leaned down so his face was close to hers. Her scent invaded his senses again being this close to her, though now she also had a slight smell of sweat. The salty, slightly pungent smell was also mixed with the smell of her deodorant which had a slightly fruity but powdery smell to it. These smells all had a comfortable familiar feel to them, leaving the craving for more. His hands gripping her wrists could feel the skin was raised from scars going down her wrists a few inches. He made a mental note to ask at a better time.

Instead of some sort of snappy comeback, or even another try for a blow, she tilted her head up kissing him. Her lips crushed to his and her tongue quickly teased at his lips. With her arms pinned she was unable to grab or touch him so, with her teeth she gently pulled at his bottom lip before letting him go looking up at him, her smirk returning. "I was saying… I would show you who has the upper hand," she whispered grinning at him.

Logan looked down at her, he was trying to decide if this was a good place for that. The door had been locked, everyone in the school would all be asleep. His bold brown eyes stared at her a moment, saying in a quiet grunting voice, "well played...But this isn't the place for this or the time."

"Oh really? Then why did you lock the door?" her words slipped through her lips smoothly as she leaned up to kiss him again, but Logan pulled away slightly.

"Because I thought you might pull some shit like you are right now…" He said in the same firm tone. But he still didn't move or let her go, internally he was torn, as he has been since waking up that night in Georgia. But his gut screamed for more, to hear more of her lamentations of pleasure.

"I think if you really meant that, you would have let me go by now. So, who's really pulling some shit? " she said as she leaned up kissing him again, this time, more aggressively. Her lips pressed to his, her tongue against his lips lightly, and teeth nipping at his bottom lip. She tried to lift her hips to shift his weight off hers, but he was much, much heavier than she had expected.

Logan didn't stop himself, this time, he kissed her back with the same amount of voracity. His tongue drove against her own, and even across her bottom lip getting a burst of the metallic taste from her lip piercings. His hands gripped her wrists a bit harder, not letting her move as he started to feel her hips trying to lift under his weight. But, he knew he was heavier than any normal man with his adamantium coated bones. He smirked at his upper hand and pulled the kiss away but instead to stop, he went for her neck, kissing and even using his own teeth to leave little bites along the nook of her neck hearing her moan in approval.

"Thought so…" she mumbled as she arched her back pressing her torso closer to his. Her fingers curling as she gave another soft groan of pleasure. The feeling of his rough lips moving further down from her neck to her collar she could also feel the bulge growing in his pants against her abdomen.

Logan growled quietly sitting up looking down to her, "and if you want to continue this you'll be quiet." His strong hands let go of her wrists as he got off her hips pulling his wife-beater tank-top off. Laura had sat up slightly as well, wiggling herself out of her sweatpants and panties quickly and then her own tank top and tossing it before she eagerly grabbed for his pants fly. She unbuttoned and unzipped them quickly as he sat up on his knees enough to help her kick them off. He was surprised though when she pushed him on his back climbing onto him, straddling his hips.

Laura kissed him viciously again, her teeth biting his bottom lip, her hands on either side of his head to keep herself supported over him for a few moments. While she was hunched over him Logan's hands gripped her hips tightly, his fingers trailing down so he was gripping her ass firmly instead holding her tightly against his own hips. As he held her hips down closer to him, she could feel his cock growing harder pressing against her pussy.

She sat up, while on his lap, one hand on his chest while the other she used to position him to slide right into her. This was less intimate than their first encounter, she was already bouncing on his cock, her hands planted firmly on his chest. His own hands gripped her ass, squeezing tightly even though she was very lean. He moved his hands with her bounces, helping lift and drop her down on himself over and over. Her breathing was steady as she stared down at him, soft grunts coming from her lips, watching the enjoyment on his face the whole time.

His own eyes watched her face briefly, but would then look over her body. Grunts pushed past his lip, his nostrils flaring with each of his heavy breaths. His hands left her ass and moving up her stomach to the scars there, touching and feeling them, taking in every flaw her body had. Slowly his hands reached further up, slipping under her bikini top, grabbing her small breasts. The bit of soft fatty flesh he could grab in his palms he kneaded, his finger and thumb gently pinching her hardening nipple, rolling it gently. Laura moaned louder feeling him tease her nipples, possibly too loud for Logan's liking.

Her mouth opened to let out a louder moan as he pulled her nipple gently, but he reacted quickly. Logan flipped them so he was on top of her again his hips never stopping the rhythm she already had going and his hand clasped over her mouth tightly. Not letting her get the sound of pleasure past her lips he leaned in growling into her ear. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, shocked by his sudden act, but then they relaxed just as quickly a grin on her face under his hand.

Logan's next sign of approval, for his hand over her mouth, was that she wrapped her legs around his hips, yanking him deeper into her. The breath from her nose was hot over his hand as he gripped her mouth tighter, leaning in growling in her ear, his words heavy and labored from his breathing, "I said… you needed to be quiet."

Even with his strong weathered hand covering her mouth, she managed to get a deep muffled moan from her throat. Her eyes rolling back as she closed them, her own weathered hands gripping his shoulders and nails digging into his skin. This only caused him to have to muffle his own loud moan by pressing his face into her neck.

Quickly his free hand moved grabbing both of her hands and pinned them above her head, his other hand still clasped over her mouth. "Shit..." he snarled at her. He almost seemed angry as his hips thrust harder, the sound of flesh on flesh, the soft grunts of pleasure echoing in the large room. But it was obvious that she was enjoying his reaction, her hips rocking in the motions with him, her legs hooked around the back of his hands pulled at his, only causing him to tighten his grip on her. Her back arching up higher, he could feel her body clenching down on his cock already.

Logan's thrusts only became harder against her, his pleasure building up quickly as he felt her clenching. This, this is what he wanted right now. To feel himself deep inside her, to hear her moan and have her scent overtake his senses. She and these feelings had invaded his thoughts before he had gone to sleep, they had still been in the back of his mind when he awoke as well. There was no disappointment that he was getting just what he craved, and what he could see she craved from him as well. He watched her eyes as they rolled back again, back arching as he felt her even starting to squirm harder. Just from their time together in the hotel he knew that she was reaching her orgasm. His hand left her wrists and teased her clit instead, never easing off of his speed and veracity.

Almost violently Laura shuttered, a loud scream tried to go past his hand that muffled any sound she made. This, only aroused him more as he continued teasing her with his fingers feeling her wetness and smooth shaven skin against his fingers. Logan's pants became more desperate, his eyes staring down at her as his thrusts became more erratic. His hand left her clit as her hands gripped his wrist, pulling it away from her sensitive little nub, her head leaning back arching her face into his hand, breathing harder, hotter, against it.

Logan gripped her thigh with his now free hand, rolling his hips faster into her, barely able to keep a solid rhythm. The unstable thrusts seemed almost desperate as his balls tightened and his own climax came. He pulled out at the last possible moment, spilling his seed against her inner thighs with a quiet groan and his head hanging down.

Neither of them moved, for a few moments both catching their breath. Logan slowly moved his hand away from Laura's mouth, bringing it up cupping the side of her face and stroking his thumb over the scar left on her forehead from the bar brawl. She didn't gasp for air as he moved his hand, though, instead continued her heavy breathing through her nose, reaching up and running her hands through Logan's thick dark hair.

Both of them took a few moments, just laying there on the mat next to each other. Both of them were on their backs looking up at the ceiling, Logan had even gotten a cigar from his pants smoking it with one arm under his head.

"That was fuckin' great," Laura said to break the silence as she reached over, taking his cigar from him and having a few puffs of her own.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this," he replied. Quietly watching the smoke roll out of her nose and mouth as she passed him back his cigar.

"Because you liked it too," she smirked as she rolled on her side to face him. Propping up on her elbow her head resting in her hand as she looked at him. "Besides, you didn't seem to like the fact that I was going to win our little scrap," she taunted.

Logan paused, smoke rolling from his own mouth as he turned to look at her, smirking. "Is that how it went? I seem to recall you getting pissed after I got your ass down to the mat."

"I tackled your ass flat like a pancake!"

"And who was on top?"

"Only because you are freakishly heavy. I feel you cheated, to be honest," Laura laughed then slowly got to her feet and grabbing his boxers from the mat.

"Not just my claws are metal sweetheart," he responded sitting up watching her as she used his boxers to clean up his cum from her inner thighs.

"Oh really? Well, next time I'll be sure to not give you the chance to get on top," she teased with a smile on her face tossing his boxers on his chest. Then adjusted her bikini top before she grabbed for her panties and sweatpants as she was already getting dressed.

Logan looked back at her, sitting up as he grabbed his now cum covered boxers off his chest. "We'll see," he grunted, voice mumbled by the cigar between his teeth. He grabbed his own jeans, putting them on and stuffing the boxers in his pocket, till he could get them to his room. He watched as she was pulling her tank top back on his eyes looking her over.

"Yeah, we will," she teased looking back at him with a smirk as she leaned on the ropes of the ring while he pulled his own shirt back on. "I think you liked it, though," she said jumping out of the boxing ring they were in and started for the door. "Anyway, I'll head out first, I'm starving after that," Laura gave him a half wave as she left the room, leaving the door open.

Logan watched her leave the room giving a sigh as he pushed his hand through his hair. He sat on the ring apron finishing his cigar. He sat there thinking about their interaction again, a slight smirk on his face, but it faded after a few moments. This was a dangerous game they were playing, but he somehow couldn't get enough of it, or her. He had a feeling when classes started back up this would become even more of a problem. But, he would deal with it when that time came. For now, he just enjoyed these moments, moments he hadn't gotten since he agreed to be a teacher some years ago.

.

.

.

Authors Note: So, I know these last 3 chapters came really quickly, but I hit a little inspiration kick. I hope that I can keep writing so consistaly for you guys. Please let me know what you think and leave a review! As always I'm open to suggestions and ideas!


	10. Chapter 10 - Dark Thoughts

((( **WARNING** This chapters subject contains the mention of suicide.)))

.

Authors Note: I do not normally give trigger warnings, but I will here. This is a subject that I can speak about and relate to my OC on a personal basis with. This story I do not wish to avoid sensitive subjects like this, so this will not be the last chapter dealing with this kind of sensitive subject and others like it. **I rated this story M for a reason.** If you or someone you know is dealing with thoughts of suicide please reach out and call your national suicide hotline. There are people out there who care and want to help.

.

.

.

The rest of the week was uneventful, they didn't see each other until Vacation started. But, that entire two weeks every night Laura would sneak into his room in the middle of the night. They would spend their time tangled in the sheets, sprawled on the floors, pressed up against walls, or soaking wet in the shower. Each night there would be more passion and each night boarders pushed little by little. Some nights she would rest in his room with him, others she would sneak out as the sun would come up to start her own day in the partially empty school.

But as soon as the first week of classes started Logan hadn't seen much of Laura other than having a meal or two together or seeing her in class twice during the week. Especially after they had almost been caught by two girls in his classroom after his last class on the first day. But he would also watch her from time to time out the running track. That's what he found himself doing right now, his arms crossed over his chest leaning a shoulder against the windowsill. She had been out there over an hour now and she didn't have any signs of slowing down. He didn't hear as Storm came up behind him, standing just behind him looking over his shoulder at what he was watching.

"She's got real potential," Strom said in her quiet voice a smile on her face as she glanced at him. "Colossus said she's excelling in his Physical Education class, he said he saw her in the gym yesterday lifting more than, in his words, 'someone so scrawny looking should', " she said with a bit of a laugh.

Logan lifted a brown, hiding the fact that he had been jerked from his concentration on watching her so hard as he turned slightly looking to Storm. "Yeah, she has some endurance that's for sure. I have a hunch that the Professor didn't just want her to be here as a student, to be honest," he responded to Storm casually.

"You're always the one to suspect the worst Logan," Storm smiled to him as she moved a bit closer to the window watching with him. "I think he was just wanting to help a troubled kid, age doesn't matter when you need help. If I recall, the Professor brought you here to help you too," she said simply putting her hands on her hips.

Looking down, pausing, he looked up again and gave a little smile nodding, "yeah, you recall correctly. Guess the Professor knows just when someone needs rescuing."

"He did for all of us and so many others. She's no different in that way, but I can tell you've gotten a little attached," she said with a warm smile.

Logan's gut dropped like the bottom of the floor just fell out from under him as he turned to look at Storm quickly. "What do you mean?" he dared to ask.

"Just that you've kinda got her under your wing like you had with Rogue when she came here with you," she clarified, oblivious to the strike of panic that he was feeling. Though, it was quickly relieved when she had said this. The knot in his stomach stayed though as he looked back out the window leaning back on the windowsill again.

"I can just relate, kid seems to have seen a bunch of shit already and has a lot more coming if she's as much like me as she seems to think," he mumbled, feeling more comfortable talking to Storm. Then again, he could always be honest with her, Ororo was always easy to confide in, to a point, she had such an easy going personality with people she already trusted.

"A healing factor?" she asked him, not knowing much about the new student really.

"One that brought her back from the dead. It's not fast but it's there, who knows what else," he shrugged, not giving more detail than he thought he should. He was still a teacher after all, and Laura knew that.

"Well, maybe being here will change how she looks at things. It did well for you, and everyone who's come through those doors," she said with that hint of enthusiasm that she always had.

"You're right," Logan said simply as he pushed off, moving away from the window. "I hope that she's doing well in your class at least," he said walking down the hall with Storm walking alongside him.

"There could be some improvement, but I feel as if English isn't her strong suit. Though, Hank expressed the same for her in Math and Science with him," Storm said with a shrug. "But, she's young and probably feels no interest in what's happening in classes like those."

Those words deeply stung Logan, 'she's young' like he didn't already feel that he was being a creepy old man enough. Storm wasn't wrong, though, most 21-year-olds didn't want to be cooped up in a classroom. "Well, hopefully, that changes as she gets use to it," he said cooly just as the bell rang.

The classes that we're currently going we're ending with the signal of the bell. Storm gave a smile to Logan and excused herself as she had an English class to go teach. Logan on the other hand still didn't have another class till the next period. He had one in the mornings, and one closer to the end of the day. As students were rushing around, getting their books and heading to their next classes he went to have lunch in the quiet little kitchen down the hall from his room.

Just as he sat down at the table by the window, Laura had come into the same kitchen. She was dressed out of her athletic shorts and tank top, that was supposed to be a t-shirt but she had taken the scissors to. Instead, she was dressed in a pair of tight red plaid skinny jeans with black ankle boots, and a Rancid t-shirt that she had cut slits into the back so it was open and hanging down. Her long brown and white hair was pulled back into a ponytail showing off the large ⅝ plugs she had, something he hadn't seen her do yet but he liked it.

"What are you having cause that's what I want," she said as she walked over looking to the plate of potatoes, roast beef, and green beans that were leftovers from a larger meal.

"Leftovers," he said nodding to the fridge, "there's some left."

"Cool," she said casually as she made her own plate, heating it up before sitting across from him at the small table by the window. Just as she sat down, the next bell rang and the last few students rushing to class were seen running by before the halls were all quiet again.

"I saw you out running track again, thinking of joining the team?" He asked her. This was the part that was hard for him, the casual talk. Talking like there wasn't anything going on between them. What he really wanted to do was kiss her, tell her how hot she looked and see that smile she gave when she knew that she was turning him on. But instead, he had to speak to her like he was her teacher, out from the privacy of closed doors.

"Maybe, I've not given that much thought," she replied as she started to eat her arms resting on the table as she did. Her wrists visible to him again showing the long scars down her left wrist. He had been meaning to ask, but through the two weeks break, they were occupied with… Other things that kept him distracted.

Logan paused a moment to watch her, he could hear that no one was nearby or even walking down that same hall. He decided now may be the best time to speak up. "What happened to your arms there?" he asked as he reached out taking her left hand that was on the table turning it to look at the scar there.

Laura was quick to yank her arm away, setting it on her lap under the table out of his sight. "Hell of a question to just come out and ask," she said looking at him with a cold look, a look he saw from her once before. The look she gave him at the diner telling him about when she found out about her abilities.

"I had wanted to ask since the gym," he said quietly. He knew that she knew just what he meant. His face was firm as he responded, expecting now for her to maybe storm off or snap. Over the two and a half weeks together he learned she had a temper.

"Their from something that didn't work," she snapped quickly with her come back.

"Did you tr-"

"To off myself? Is that what you're going to ask?" she snapped again, her icy blue eyes pointing daggers at him.

"Did you?" he questioned, he wasn't going to back down. Though he hadn't seen such an angry look on her face.

"Yes," she answered coldly. "I told you at the diner there are times I wish I would have stayed dead in that shallow water. Didn't I?"

Logan's eyes held shock, he didn't expect such a blunt or even such an angry answer from her. He frowned and looked at her sincerely. "Laura, I'm sorry, I was just asking…"

Laura frowned, lowering her head and setting her fork down, her other hand going under the table as well. He could tell she was rubbing her wrist. "Yeah. Yeah, I know, look, it's not my shining star moment ok? And it obviously didn't work," she said quietly putting her arms back on the table.

Again, Logan reached out taking her arm, thankful she didn't pull away this time. He held the back of her wrist so his thumb would trace over her scar and he quietly said to her, "I tried it too."

Laura's mouth fell open slowly, her eyes darting over his face down to his hand that held her wrist and back up to him. "You?" she mumbled, "Mr big, strong, manly man?"

He chuckled, nodding lightly. "Yeah me, we all go through dark times. We learn to pull through and get past them, though. Just have to look for those good times," he said stroking his thumb over her wrist once more before letting go. He let go sooner than he wanted, he wanted to hold her but knew that it would be hard to explain that where they to get caught.

It took Laura a few moments before she said anything else her eyes down to her plate. "You're right, most people don't understand." There was a long pause, she looked up to him leaning back in her chair as she sighed. "You said, I don't know for sure if I could die or not"

"Yes, I said that," he responded quietly.

"I have a really good notion that I can't. I told you about my accident, now this... " Laura paused yet again, this time chewing at her lip piercings as she always did when she was nervous. "The list of things that don't work is fairly long. I was in a really dark place for a while. But I'm past that, not proud of it, but I'm past it."

Logan nodded, understanding well just what she meant. He was sure that thought had crossed lots of kid's mind here. Parents kicking them out, disowning them, damning them for what they were. It wasn't uncommon to see the stories on the news of that happening to kids who didn't know there was a place like this where they were accepted. He gave her a small smile after a moment, "I'm glad, things here would be less interesting without you around."

Laura laughed softly as she leaned back in, her elbows on the table her head resting in her hands. "I'm glad I'm of some use," she said with a lighter smile. Her icy blue eyes much less cold than they had been a few moments ago.

Just as Logan opened his mouth to respond the bell rang again. Time had passed so much faster than he had expected as he looked up at the time. The sound of children leaving their classes soon followed as he turned watching Laura shovel as much as what was on her plate into her mouth before getting up. She cleaned the plate and put it away before looking to Logan, just now managing to swallow and speak. "I have to get to class… Big blue and hairy doesn't like it when you're late to Science," she said with a laugh.

"Hank, and don't give him to much trouble. He's a smart guy, and you could learn something," he said getting up to do the same knowing he had a class to teach himself.

"Fine, fine" she smirked as she was walking past him, giving him a smack on the ass. "I'll be seeing you later," she said with a wink heading to her Science class with Dr. Hank McCoy.

Logan smirked as he turned watching her walk away, he wished instead, he could have been taking her to his room after that. But instead, he had to shake those thoughts from his head as he headed to his own class.


	11. Chapter 11 - Wake Up Call

(((Sexual Content Ahead)))

.

.

.

Logan's thoughts had drifted throughout the day after he and Laura had talked. He thought about those dark places, his mind drifting to Alkali Lake and the Base under it that had put him through the worst pain he had ever been through. That night he turned in early, trying to sleep after such thoughts were stuck in his head again. He knew he would have trouble but, he would rather just try and sleep through it and wake up in the morning or he would hope to wake up to Laura sneaking into his room.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was getting a little attached to her. Though, he was thankful that she still seemed to be keeping the emotions at a distance. So, he didn't expect it but was hopeful to wake up to her grinning devilishly at him as she crawled into his bed. Trying to focus on this, he managed to fall asleep slowly.

As if a wish was granted, Laura had decided to sneak into Logan's room. But it was much later than she normally would. She had to wait to be sure that no one was awake and able to see her as she slipped into his room, with some spare clothes for the morning dressed only in a baggy t-shirt panties, the t-shirt barely going past her ass. Closing the door she turned expecting him to wake up as he normally did she turned to see him still sleeping, but restlessly.

Laura set her clothes down on his dresser before going over to his bed. The sight of him seeming restless and slightly sweating made her a bit confused and slightly worried as she got into the side of the bed that she called hers. He was laying on his side facing her and she laid next to him, stroking his head watching his face.

"Logan," she said quietly, her hand moving holding his shoulder. "Logan wake up," she said a bit firmly. She was getting more worried the longer she watched him sleep, she hadn't seen this before. He normally was such a quiet sleeper, other then she soft snore he would sometimes have if he slept on his back. Gently, she shook his shoulder as he started to give a quiet groan in his sleep, the sweat rolling off his nose.

Logan was back at Alkali Lake in his dream, the pain, the fear. Striker. He could hear the man who did this to him call his voice, he could feel the pain stronger and he jerked from his sleep startled giving a growl, almost a yell. It was just as sudden he was awake as his claws were out and he was on top of someone, claws pressed into their gut.

His eyes widened as he looked down really awake, the fear slamming into his gut and then panic. "Laura…" he gasped out fearfully as his claws instantly retracted, her blood smearing on his knuckles as he was shaking a little.

"S-Shit… ok… that actually hurts," Laura mumbled as she reached her hand down to her stomach where he had stabbed her with his claws. "That… That's gonna leave a mark... Get off me!" she hissed under her breath, being quiet like she knew she had to be. "What the fuck!" she hissed again as she was holding the holes that were in her stomach, the black shit hiding how much she was bleeding. In her case, how little.

"I-I'm sorry… Laura, I'm so sorry… " He said getting off her quickly standing by the bed leaning over to hold her stomach, his other arm slipping under her shoulders to help sit her up. But instead, she pushed him away and stood up.

There were 6 bloody holes left in the mattress where she had been laying after she got to her feet. He was in shock as he turned looking at her, seeing as she was walking to his bathroom holding her shirt to her wounds in the front, but the back was bleeding down the black of her legs. He was realizing it was much less blood than what a normal person should be bleeding. He would know this, after all, he had stabbed enough people with his adamantium claws.

"Damn it, I loved this shirt," she complained once in his bathroom looking in the mirror. He stood in the bathroom door, still in shock, as he watched her taking her shirt off. Six holes, three for each of his hands were in perfect alignment on either side of her stomach. She stood there looking in the mirror only in her purple panties, turning trying to look at the holes on her back, the blood slowly dribbling down the front of her thighs.

"Are… Are you alright?" Logan asked her quietly he couldn't believe she was up walking around and barely bleeding after what he had done.

"Fine, what the fuck was that about?" she asked holding one arm over her head turning to the side seeing the holes in her back.

"It was a nightmare… Getting the metal on my bones…" he said quietly admitting it, it was the least he could do.

"You said the name Striker before it happened… I hope that person actually got it before me," she said moving to look directly into the mirror again, poking on of the holes to see if it really was all the way, though, groaning as she managed to get her finger all the way in the hole before pulling it out, wiping the blood on her ruined t-shirt.

"Yeah, he's dead…" he mumbled walking over to her picking up a towel holding it to her back to stop the bleeding too. "I'm sorry…"

"Stop being sorry, I'm ok really," she said quietly as she looking in the mirror to look at him, seeing as he was standing behind her. "I shouldn't try and wake someone up who has dangerous weapons in their hands," she said laughing and then wincing.

"What do you need me to do," he said quietly as he watched her. This pulled at his heart strings, seeing her in pain bleeding, and knowing that he was the one who had done this. But now he knew first hand, she couldn't die from things like this. This nearly killed Rogue at one point when she was once a student there.

"Go into my room, the same bag as last time, same place, like when you had to stitch up my head. The bag is in the desk chair" he said pulling away from him to try and look at her back again to see how bad the damage was.

Logan nodded, saying nothing as he turned leaving his room. He glanced up and down the hall, going into her room when it was clear, getting the same things he had last time, and went back into his room. When he came back she was standing in his shower naked. The water was on and she was trying to clean the blood from her legs and stop it from staining the tiles in the bath.

"I'm trying not to make a mess… This must be kinda like what it's like to have that time of the month," she said sarcastically.

Logan ignored the comment as he watched her as he was strangely turned on by the fact that she was showering blood from her body. But, he forced those feeling down as he watched her. "The sheets are already ruined, come lay down and I'll get your back first," he said in the same soft tone, knowing they still had to be quiet with everyone asleep.

"Ok," she mumbled stepping out grabbing the towel that was already bloody holding it to her stomach. Walking into his bedroom past him from the bathroom as she laid face down. She kept the towel on her stomach where the front six holes were to not bleed further on the mattress.

Logan sat on the edge of the bed leaning over her as he threaded the needle. He observed the holes and the fact that they were bleeding much less now. "Ok, here we go," he said as he stuck her with the needle.

"You know, three weeks ago this is how we got started, only instead of a bar fight it's because of you I got to get fixed up," she said as she crossed her arms under her chin. "I'm starting to think you like doing this."

With a chuckle, he tied off the first two stitches in her skin and smiled. "No, I would prefer to not do this, but I'm enjoying the view right now," he said as he looked down over her bare back and ass.

"Hah! I shouldn't give you the pleasure after poking holes in me," she responded cockily. "I was coming in here to gave a good time, not get stabbed like some sort of kabob, I don't think that's one of my kinks," she joked with him.

He couldn't help but laugh, he never had someone joke about him stabbing them as sincerely as she was right now. Smiling he finished stitching the first hole and was doing the next. He had gotten better with each stitch, hoping to not leave it a mess. "Well, I agree with that, it's not mine either," he whispered to her. It was easy to see she was trying to distract from the fact that this must hurt. Even though she didn't feel as much pain as a normal person, this deep must have hurt.

"Good, I may not feel a lot of pain but I felt that for damn sure."

"I'm not surprised, most people die from that,"

"I'm sure, have you ever accidently do that to someone you cared about before?"

"Yes, once."

"Who?"

"Rogue, much like what just happened to you. I had lost my memory and was having a nightmare, she came into the room and I pretty much did the same thing. The only reason she lived was that she used her powers on me," he said telling her what had happened. "She was a student at the time when it happened."

Laura got very quiet a moment, her eyes closing. "So that's your kink then? Students?" she mumbled spitefully.

Logan rolled his eyes, he hadn't expected this to come up and sighed. "No, she was just a friend. I saw her more like a kid to me than anything else. She wanted more, but I didn't have the same feelings to her. That's all."

"How do you feel about me?" Laura asked quietly. She was chewing on her lip piercings again the soft scraping metal sound on teeth is what made it obvious to him.

"I…" He paused and pondered a moment, he wanted to tell her he deeply cared for her and did more so every day, but knew that was a line that shouldn't be crossed yet. "I care about you. But I thought you said this wasn't more than just two people enjoying each other?" He said quickly putting his guard up.

"Of course, that's all this is. Sorry, I just thought for a moment you were just playing me. I care about you too. I'm not used to opening up to people and you pull it out of me I trust you, so there's something there. Even if we're just friends with benefits." Laura said quietly turning her head to look back at him as he was already stitching the 4th hole closed.

Logan gave her a small smile looking back to her back again as he was giving her three stitches per little hole in her back. "I'm glad," he said quietly to her. It took a few more moments before he finished her back. She rolled over putting her arms under her head as she watched his face as he was concentrated on giving the three little stitches to each hole in her stomach.

"Crop tops are out of the question now huh?" Laura joked as she laughed softly.

Logan laughed quietly and nodded. "Yeah, my mark is pretty obvious when seen," he replied quietly. His eyes glancing over the new marks that would leave obvious scars on her toned pale stomach.

"Your mark… Hm, interesting way to put it. Your mark makes our dirty little secret sound a little dirtier," she said in a whisper a smirk crossing over her face. "I like it… But if anything is happening tonight you're doing the work," she said with a laugh.

Logan smirked as he looked down to her face, his eyes slowly drifting over her pale naked body, nipples erect from the chill of the room and body lightly tinted pink where the blood had been. "I can think of a few ways to make it up to you when I'm done," he said in a more hushed tone than before.

Laura grinned looking up at him, "oh is that so? It's gonna have to be real good to make up for this," she said smirking closing her eyes her hands behind her head again. But, it wasn't long before he had finished his fingers tracing over the little stitches in her skin and the marks he had left in her flesh.

The bleeding had already stopped, and he was easily able to wipe away with his fingers what was left. He leaned down kissing the middle of her stomach between the six holes, moving himself between her legs his hands on her sides, sliding down hips. Slowly he kissed along her stomach, down her abdomen, over her pelvis. His hands slipped further down her thighs before his hands hooked under her knees lifting and spreading her legs as his lips trailed down further. He could hear the approving sigh slip past her lips as his own met her shaven pussy lips.

He was slow as he kissed her lower lips, adjusting her legs over his shoulders so his hands could hold her hips, pulling her closer to him. His face pressed closer to her, tongue reaching out licking her clit taking in her taste and smell. The taste was strong on his tongue, the tangy metallic flavor buzzed his tastebuds as his tongue drove deeper craving more of that flavor that only enhanced her sent. But her scent here wasn't drowned out by the old cigarette smell that clung to her hair even three weeks later. No, this was a fresher smell, the light scent of soap, salty like fresh sweat, and even bitter, but with an overwhelming moist scent none of which were foul or unpleasant. If anything it was extremely pleasant to him and was her true distinct smell.

Pressing his face closer to her pussy so his tongue could reach deeper he would hear her make a sound he had never heard from her before. She giggled, her hand clasped over her mouth as she was trying not to giggle even more.

"I-I'm sorry," she said reaching down petting his head from where he was resting between her legs. "I'm sorry, but your beard, it tickled, I didn't know I was ticklish," she said stroking her fingers through his hair again leaning her head back. "Don't stop, though," she mumbled.

Logan smirked and was quick to comply, his tongue stroking over her clit before his lips wrapped around the little nub. He sucked and licked and teased his hands holding her hips tightly as he kept his face buried between her thighs. One hand slipped down, moving so he pressed two fingers deeply into her, rocking them in and out gently as his mouth attended to her clit.

Both of Laura's hands were gripping Logan's hair tightly. He could feel her fingers curl and uncurl gently gripping tighter off and on panting. Though he knew she was holding back her moans to be quiet as her legs tightened around his shoulder. He held her tighter with his on hand on her hip, his other hand rocking his index and middle finger in and out of her.

Feeling her fingers curl tighter into his hair, he started to move his hand faster. His fingers pressing in and out at a faster rate causing one of her hands to leave his head. Her hand was at her mouth covering it to quiet herself as her other hand pulled his hair. She was holding his head closer to her pussy. Her orgasm was getting closer and he could tell as she was starting to squirm.

His lips and tongue teased her clit more even sucking on it slightly as he added a third finger. This seemed to be just what she wanted as he could hear her breathing quicken. Her toes curl and fingers grip his hair tighter than before. The quiet panting moan from behind her hand came soon after as he moved his hand faster and curled his fingers up to try and hit her deeply. This was enough to push her over the edge as she arched her back biting her own hand to silence her moans. He could feel her body clench his fingers and the moist bittersweet flavor flooded his mouth.

He had kept licking her clit gently, but felt her pushing on his head, trying to wiggle away as she whined softly. "O-ok.. ok!" she yelped in a whisper.

Logan chuckled as he sat up using his forearm to wipe his mouth before moving up her body kissing her, rather deeply as his hands stroked up her thighs and hips before his fingertips rested over three of the places he had stitched.

Laura's arms wrapped around his shoulders, kissing him back as she could taste herself, becoming temporarily lost in the moment as she just held him close. Her own tangy bittersweet taste in her mouth and smell coming from his face. Slowly pulling away she whispered, after licking her lips, "I'll say you made up for it," she mumbled softly.

Logan smirked and moved so he laid next to her resting one arm under the back of her neck, the other hand he put on her hip and pulled her close to him. "I'm glad that you approved," he chuckled. "Why don't you rest now," he said quietly to her as got comfortable next to her, putting the blankets over them both.

Turning slightly, she rested her face against his chest and one arm around his middle. "Are you trying to get cuddly with me now?" she said softly with a bit of a smirk, but she gently rubbed her face against his hairy chest as she settled into a comfortable position against him. It was a bit unusual for Laura, even when staying in his room before they had never 'cuddled' like this. But she figured even fuck buddies could at least a little bit. If she had been a normal person she would have died tonight after all.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Logan mumbled in response. Though it was sarcastic, he did do this because he wanted to have her close as they laid together.

"Good," Laura whispered back but didn't move from where she laid with him. Her own eyes closing and body relaxing to her restful state.

With his chin resting on the top of her head, taking in her scent and the smell of blood in the room, he drifted slowly to sleep. Logan's body and mind were at peace compared to when he had fallen asleep earlier that night and that night, there were no more nightmares.

.

.

.

Authors note: Yes, I had to make a chapter like this I'm sorry. But it's hard to resist it when it's like the thing he does every few movies. One day people will learn to not wake someone with claws in their hands! But today was not that day. I'm sorry if this was cheezy. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please leave a review and let me know what else you guys would like to see happen!


	12. Chapter 12 - Don't You Know

.

.

.

The next morning Logan and Laura woke up to the sound of his alarm playing Oldies music quietly. Logan leaned over her to turn it off giving her a small smile as she returned it rubbing her face. "Morning," she mumbled as she started out of the bed. She was still naked and her hair a mess as she went into his bathroom starting the shower.

Logan followed her in undressing as he came behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle to kiss the back of her neck. "Morning," he whispered as his fingers traced over where there had been holes in her stomach and back, feeling where she had healed. They didn't say much of anything as they showered together, Laura being sure to repay the favor of the pleasure he had given her last night. Going on her knees while in the shower for him.

After their shower, and the quick morning head, Logan had stepped out to dry himself, looking back to her as she was using a small pair of scissors to remove the stitches in her stomach. He watched her a few moments, looking over her thin frames seeing the scars he left, his mark, as she called it. He stepped back over to the shower, towel around his waist as she looked at him giving a smirk. "Care to help?" she asked holding out the little scissors to him and turning around.

Taking them he nodded, "sure," he said quietly as he removed the 18 stitches he had put in her back last night that matched the other 18 stitches has had on her stomach. Stepping back to finish drying. The silence between them that was normally comfortable and calm seemed a bit off this morning. Laura and Logan never 'cuddled' after any sexual activity, so this was something new between them. But neither of them spoke about it either.

After they dressed and had to sneak out of his room they went to the kitchen to have breakfast together, something they had never done after their nights in the school together either. Neither of them said a word as they ate quietly, other students even teachers passing by but paying them little mind. The school was large, but not large enough that some students and teachers wouldn't sit together, or eat together. All mutants here were like family, after all.

While Laura and Logan sat silently at the small table by the window across from each other eating Scott, also known as Cyclops, the mechanics and shop teacher, walked over to them. "Logan." he started in his rather serious tone. "Professor needs you, seems like you and Jean may have something that needs doing off campus."

Logan and Laura both looked up to Scott as he spoke. Logan didn't even seem to think twice as he started to get up looking back to Scott. "I take it that it's important if it's right now," Logan mumbled as he started for the door, after dumping his dishes in the sink.

Sitting there, a bit confused Laura looked up to Scott who she hadn't really ever interacted with and asked, "off campus? What is that suppose to mean?"

Scott looked back at her, his face straight as he shrugged lightly. "Sometimes teachers here have to do a little more than teach, kinda like when Logan went to get you," Scott said simply before walking out of the kitchen before Logan, who turned to give her a little smile before leaving with Scott.

Laura sat there, completely confused by what just happened but tried her best to shrug it off and finish her breakfast. The confusion from the strange start to the day didn't leave her as she headed to her classes and it only seemed more strange to her that Hank had taken over Logan's History class for the day and Jean's classes were canceled altogether for the day. But that didn't matter to Laura seeing as she wasn't taking Politics anyway.

Throughout the day she had the curiosity biting at her wondering where Logan could have gone. Was he off picking up another student? As soon as that thought crossed her mind jealousy hit her gut and she swallowed it. Telling herself what an idiot she was being for even having those feelings and shook them off quickly by taking a run around the track as the sun was going down.

It was nearly two hours of running, her face a bit moist with sweat as she stopped looking down to her phone that had been playing some '(Hed) P.E.' rather loudly, as always. She looked back up from her phone seeing as the sun was going down and moved over to a nearby bench to sit and rest a moment.

Turning the music down slightly she was looking through the contacts of her phone. The very few there were anyway. Looking through the list alphabetically there was 'EGC Police Department' that she kept on her phone in case they called for her dad being in the drunk tank. 'Gran', her father's mom who lived in Louisiana. 'Kat's Bar' was the same bar that Logan had dragged her father out of that night before he started to take her to the school. Her favorite pizza place 'Papa J's' was next. Then the next contact she paused at Pop. She sat there on the bench looking at the number a few moments. This was the first time really being away from him and there was no call between the either of them. She rolled her eyes and kept scrolling, 'Work 1', 'Work 2,' for each of the jobs she had been holding down and that was it.

It was sitting there in that moment she was realizing how closed off her life had been compared to where she sat now just outside of this school with easily a hundred or more students who were all like her. This realization made her suddenly have feelings of missing her mom and then oddly enough Logan. He had only been gone the day, but she still wanted to see him at least to have some familiarity around her.

Standing up and up putting her phone away quickly she started back into the school. She wanted to know where he might have gone with Jean and figured that maybe some students would know something. But, not being a people person just asking wasn't the easiest thing for her, but she would try anyway. When she got back inside she found the main sitting room where some of the older students were all sitting.

Ellie, or as her mutant name was Negasonic Teenage Warhead a young woman who had dark makeup and a shaved head, was sitting in a chair by the TV texting away. Jones, the Technopath who had shaggy brown hair and large glasses and looked like he was near college age, was watching the TV blinking to change the channels off and on. Douglas, also known as Cypher, was sitting playing cards with Julian, or Hellion, who was using his telekinesis to hold his cards and play them. The three Cuckoos sisters were there as well, all three of them sitting doing homework at a table by the window, all three were telepaths so they were probably talking. Lastly there were the two teen girls who had almost walked in on her and Logan on the first day of classes, Ishara an Illusion Manipulator with short dark hair and glasses and Kacy who had x-ray vision, with longer dirty blonde hair, the two of them were cuddled up on a loveseat giggling and kissing off and on.

Laura took a few moments to look at them, she didn't know who she would have the best chances with talking to and just acted like she was standing in the doorway watching TV. The two girls, Ishara and Kacy, were the first to look up and smile at her. "Hey there!" Ishara had said with a wave and a bit of Canadian accent, "come in; sit down!"

"Yeah! We don't ever see you hanging around!" Kacy chimed in with the same touch of a Canadian accent.

This instantly made Laura feel out of place as everyone except Ellie looked up at her from what they had been doing. She quietly moved into the room and sat near where Ishara and Kacy were seeing as they seemed the most eager to talk. "Um, right, sure," she mumbled sitting down, her body rather stiff.

"We've seen you in class right, you're Laura, right?" Kacy said with a smile. "It's cool that you're coming in to hang out, the change isn't easy for everyone."

"It took Cypher a while before he would talk to anyone other than Storm who brought him here," Ishara said smiling as she sat up a little more.

"It was only three days," Cypher, the young man with short layered brown hair playing cards with Hellion said turning to look back at them.

"Three days to many!" Ishara smiled, making Kacy laugh.

"Not as bad as Ellie who still broods, but at least she comes to hang out," Kacy said as she nodded over to Negasonic Teenage Warhead who only shrugged, never looking up from her phone.

"But you beat that, it's been what? Three weeks, almost three and a half?" Ishara smiled.

Laura was feeling more overwhelmed with how quickly back and forth the two girls were going. But she just rubbed the back of her head and shrugged. "I like my privacy," she said quietly. "But, I was curious, where were some of the teachers today?"

"You don't know?" Hellion said as he turned around in his chair, pushing some of his short messy hair back.

"Know what?" Laura mumbled turning to look to him.

"You know, that this isn't just a school," Ishara said with a big smile as she crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Laura questioned, only getting frustrated with the back and forth that was now happening.

"That the school is also X-Men H.Q. and the teachers are the X-Men," Negasonic Teenage Warhead said as she finally looked away from her phone. "I mean, really. like you didn't know? You live under a rock or something?" She said sarcastically.

Laura opened her mouth to defend angrily, but instead Jones spoke up, "Ellie, they haven't used the Jet in forever and that's how most of us know," he said not looking away from the TV.

"And you're training to be a part of the team too, I didn't know for like a few months," Kacy added. Though it was obvious Negasonic Teenage Warhead didn't care and only shrugged and went back to her phone again texting away.

Sitting there Laura was dumbfounded, the same mutants that were rumored about on the news were here. Not only was it here but teachers were X-Men as well. That realization made her instantly angry though her face showed nothing as she just sat here and even leaned back as she spoke calmly. "Which teachers? Do yall know?"

"Yall," Ishara giggled, "you sound a little like Rogue you have to be Southern, but yeah, we know a few of them are and Rogue is one."

"Well, we also know Colossus is for sure, he's training Ellie, and also Storm and I think Shadowcat, " Kacy said putting her finger to her chin.

"And Jean and Scott are also. Rumor is their some of the first," Ishara added.

"Iceman Bobby is also and Beast is sometimes, but he's mostly in politics on their behalf, and Mutants as a whole," Cypher said quietly turning back to the table.

"Oh yeah, and Logan, like of course," Ishara said with a laugh.

"Oh of course!" Kacy laughed, "like look at that guy he barely looks like a teacher."

Laura sat there stewing hearing them joke back and forth 'of course' he was. The school was a mutant school and 'of course' the X-Men H.Q. was here. Her mind was racing with now angry thoughts. She knew she was too old to be brought to a school like this, and now she had a feeling that there was more to it than just the good will of Charles Xavier that brought her here. She stood up and forced a smile as she looked to them. "Shit's crazy," she said with a forced laugh, "good cover for them huh, a school full of us to pick from," she continued forcing the light-hearted tone before starting to leave.

"Leaving already?" Ishara asked with a little frown, "don't you want to hang around?"

"Nah, thanks, though, I got homework," Laura responded before she turned and left letting the light-hearted face fall and the scowl replaced it.

She was angry, so heated she felt like she could explode and instead punched the wall down the hall from where she was. It did nothing but make a loud bang, causing a picture hanging up nearby to bounce slightly and her hand to turn red. It took her a few moments just standing like this, hand against the wall head hanging down, as her thoughts were racing of why she was here, was it really so innocent of her just being a student? Why would anyone help someone for no reason, was this the reason? The return for education around her own kind was to be a lackey for the X-men?

"You should come to my office, it seems I may have some explaining to do," it was obvious whose voice it was, Professor Xavier's.

In that moment as she lifted her head turning in the direction of his office. Her eyebrows were down and eyes glaring as she walked that way, mind racing of how she was going to react. She didn't know if she was just going to stand there and let him figure out how she felt with his stupid little tricks, or if she was just going to lay it on him and use her words to tell him just what she thought. Both things seemed like a good idea as she walked into his office.

But, instead, when she came in he had just poured a second cup of tea and was smiling politely at her. "I understand you're confusion, but yelling will only bring attention so please, come in and sit down and I'll tell you all you wish to know," he said quietly as his knowing smile stayed on his face.

Laura frowned and slowly walked over taking the seat across from him, though she was stiff. Even as he silently held out the tea to her she was hesitant to take it and just held the small cup in her hands sitting quietly. She figured if he knew enough to ask her to come see him, he knew enough that if she were to open her mouth right now she would just lose it.

"I understand your anger, it's not unreasonable, but give me a moment to explain," he said as he sipped his own tea and set the glass down before continuing to speak. "This is a school for mutants, please do not mistake that," he started. "But, yes this is where as we have become known as the X-Men are located. I started this school to bring mutants together, and yes the X-Men became a part of that, even from the beginning." He paused looking at her as she didn't move, blink or even react as he spoke. Though her mind was going everywhere with skepticism and anger.

"But, I should have been forthright with you. I did bring you here, potentially, to be more than just a student if you so wished," he said calmly obviously choosing his words carefully. "I suppose I should have had Logan tell you that before, but I wasn't sure how you may feel about coming here knowing that."

"And not telling me was suppose to make me feel better?" she said with a growl to her tone.

"No, but I thought over time you would find out easier and would want to make the decision yourself, I didn't think that you would be as close to Logan as you are now," he said lifting his chin a bit knowingly.

Laura's gut fell to the floor as she looked to the Professor but, just slowly set the teacup on the desk as she leaned forward. "This is the part where you tell me that nothing happens in this school without your knowledge, am I correct?" Her tone level and serious on its own, even though on the inside she was raging and now guilty for only the fact that they hadn't been as slick as she thought.

"Simply, yes. My students and staff are all under my care and though I appreciate both of you being discreet, I would appreciate that continue if you two continue," he said quietly. "But back to my point, I've asked teachers to not directly tell students, yes some students do know, others have figured it out and speculated, but it all comes out with time," he continued with the topic he had brought her here for. "This is why you weren't told, but now that you do know, I would like to ask you to consider. Here you can learn more about your powers, harness your abilities and continue your education."

Lowering her eyes, Laura pondered, wondering if this was a good choice. She was still angry and swelling with thoughts as she looked back up to him. Deep down she knew this was better than her other option, going back to her father's and going back to the routine she had left. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath to calm herself as she sighed. "Fine… But I have to know, Why didn't you say anything if you knew about what Logan and I were doing?"

"Because, you are a young woman, not a child and can make your own decisions just as Logan can. I am never opposed to relationships taking place in this school. But I would appreciate if your discretion continued. You are still a student and in his class, and though I know your grades will not be affected by the relationship between you two, others may not see it that way," he explained calmly to her, giving a light smile.

"You got that right…" she mumbled with a sigh. "Alright, alright fine. I'll stay and I'll be a part of your little X-club," she said standing up pushing her hair out of her face as she slowly found herself calming down towards the professor, though she was still angry with Logan for not telling her.

"I'm sure you will enjoy it, Logan will be who I have training you. I can trust him to not go easy on you just because if the agreement you two have," he said as he finished his tea and smiled at her.

Laura rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, "I wouldn't want him to anyway, I can handle myself just fine without someone holding my hand." Turning she started for the door as she paused and glanced back at the professor who just looked at her, letting her speak if she needed to. Though, she decided she wouldn't say anymore as she left the room. Her mind was still racing, and now she was questioning why she even agreed to do it when that's what she was angry over in the first place.

For the moment, though, all that would have to wait as she breathed slowly and headed to Logan's room, he wasn't there but her anger hadn't left either. She'd wait for him to get back, not like she needed sleep anyway.

.

.

.  
Authors Note (7-15-2016): Thanks to everyone who has been reading and following this story! I'm so glad to have been able to make something that so many of you seem to enjoy. I hope that this chapter flows well and that you all like it. As always please feel free to leave a review and I will be uploading more soon so be sure to follow! This week I'll be taking a break for my birthday but I will be right back on it after seeing as during my birthday I'll be seeing X-Men Apocalypse! Thank you everyone and I am still also open for suggestions.


	13. Chapter 13 - Trust Issue

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had been on vacation and honestly struggled through this one, 13 is my unlucky number after , things will get back on track now that this chapter is over. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and more will be coming soon!

.

.

.

Logan returned that evening around three in the morning turning on his bedroom light in surprise to see Laura sitting on his bed. She was still in the same clothes she had been when he had left that morning and she had been sitting in the dark for nearly six and a half hours. "Laura," he started to his surprise, "what are you doing just sitting here in the dark? " he asked setting down his bag by the door. He had a feeling like this was a bit creepy even for her but stepped all the way in, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I talked to Xavier while you were off doing X-Men errands. Go on, ask me what we talked about," she said firmly. The look on her face was still anger and her eyes only seemed to be a colder blue. It was obvious she was waiting to say this, probably had spent hours wondering how she was going to say what she just had. She was even dressed in the same clothes that she had been in that morning when they were having breakfast together.

"Obviously something about the X-Men?" Logan responded sarcastically. He was tired and in no mood for this, as he walked over sitting on the side of his bed, his back to her. He reached into his night stand taking out a fresh cigar and a lighter as he started to light his cigar. "Look, it's been a long night," he started but before he could finish he heard her move and next thing he knew she had hit him hard enough in the head with a pillow it knocked his cigar from his hand. He quietly growled and moved slowly to go pick it up. "What the hell was that for?" his voice growled as he spoke, looking back at her.

"You know damn well what it was for! Yes, it was X-Men stuff, you ass hole!" she hissed at him throwing the pillow hitting him in the back with it while he was picking up his cigar, making him grunt in frustration. "And you didn't even tell me! On top of that, the whole freaking school knows so I looked like a fucking idiot and even more so seeing as Wheels knows about our little agreement! So, so much for freaking privacy! Good god what the fuck else don't I know about this place or you or why I'm here!" she said angrily, another pillow in hand ready to launch it too if she didn't like his response.

Logan's eyes got a bit wide to the fact she said Xavier knew but knew her anger was more from not being told about the X-Men."You need to keep your voice down and calm yourself down if you want to talk to me about it, first off. Second, are you done with this tantrum of throwing my pillows around?" he asked as he had started smoking on his cigar, casually picking up the pillows and dumping them back on the bed by her.

"First, fuck you. Second, I'm as calm as I'm going to be till you explain to me why you didn't think it was important to at least mention it!" She said angrily, but in a much more hushed voice. "Hey I'm a part of the people who save the world and put mutants on the map for people just thought you should know!" she said her voice mocking him badly. "But no, it's just a school to help people. That's what you told me!"

"Laura calm down, I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know. The professor never once mentioned that he wanted you for the X-Men or even had any intention of bringing you into that," he said sternly as he sat back on the bed turning more to look at her. "I would have told you if I had known it was his intentions." Logan was looking at her sternly, deep brown eyes scanning over her seeing how agitated she was. "I… I should have Laura, I'm sorry, but I didn't want you dragged into that."

Laura's face of anger slowly fell. "You didn't know… I'm supposed to believe you just didn't know?" she mumbled letting go of the pillow as she tried to relax but she was still rigid.

"I can't make you, believe me, you have to decide that on your own," he said quietly, smoke rolling from his mouth after taking a long drag of his cigar.

"You don't care if I do or not?" she asked obviously having trouble deciding if she was still going to be angry or not.

"I do, but I also know I can't change it one way or another. Look, Xavier likes to do things the way he does. That includes keeping some of us in the dark. I shouldn't have kept you in the dark with how close we got, but I did thinking it would be better," he said turning his head to look at her as he laid on his back, one arm under his head, the other hand on his chest holding his cigar.

Laura sat there in shock, she had been ready for a fight, to really lay into him for being a sneaky bastard and not telling her. But instead, he had shut it down with his seemingly nonchalant attitude about it. Giving a huff, she moved to hit him in the face, more gently with the pillow. "Damn it, Logan, you still should have said something, I trust you," she said as he pushed the pillow off his face.

"Look," he said sitting up again watching her as she turned towards him. "I'm sorry, I get it, we've talked some about the shit you've been through so I take it you trusting someone isn't the easiest. But, believe me when I say it wasn't meant to be malicious. Okay?" Logan was looking her over, he wanted to shut this down quickly, more so to get to a topic that had caught him really off guard.

"Fine," she mumbled with a little growl shaking her head as she pushed her hair back away from her face. "Fine," she mumbled again, what else was she suppose to say? There wasn't really much she could do about it now as she sighed and watched him.

"But," Logan started quietly. "You said that Xavier knows? Are you sure?" he asked turning his body to fully face her where she was sitting on the bed. His stomach was forming a knot in it not knowing if this was about to get worse or not.

"Yeah, he does. He also said that he would appreciate it if we continued to be discrete if we continued this," she said to him firmly, obviously trying to keep herself calm. She didn't know why, but she was worried, not because of Xavier knowing, but because she didn't know if Logan would want to continue. Though she was in denial with herself that she was worried about it, this wasn't serious after all, just sex.

Logan took a few moments to process it as he then finally sighed. "I'm not surprised he knows…" He finally said after the few moments of uncomfortable silence. "I shouldn't have thought for a moment he wouldn't have known, but there really isn't anything he can do about it." Logan's words were fairly blunt and even confident as he looked to Laura.

His statement made Laura smile slightly looking at him as she sighed and shook her head. She was having some trouble staying mad at him at this point. "Nothing is safe from a telepath I suppose," she said softly as she laid down next to him, but propping herself up on her elbow. "I'm still not happy that you didn't tell me about the X-men, but there's nothing I can do about that now," she said quietly. "And to top it off, Xavier knows about us so that takes the worry of that away now."

Nodding Logan turned to look at her, giving a half smile. He had been gone all day tracking some mutant that had been causing trouble and he was tired. Coming back to that made him feel like he wanted to drink, but now looking at Laura he felt a calm wash over him as a small smile crept on his face. "So, you going to let me sleep or what?" he asked as he turned grabbing her around the middle, dragging her onto his chest.

"What part of I'm still not happy with you confused you?" she asked sarcastically but didn't squirm to get away from where she was laying on his chest now, settling in so her head rested on his shoulder and her face was almost against his neck. She let one arm rest up against his other shoulder, and the other under her head.

He could feel her body relaxing as well as she settled in to rest against his broad chest. "You can be unhappy while I sleep then," he smirked as he reached his hand over her to put his cigar out in the ashtray as his hand rested on the small of her back.

"I can manage that," she whispered as she closed her eyes a smirk on her face. Though she didn't have to sleep herself she closed her eyes and sighed quietly. "Also, you're going to be my X-men mentor so now you have to deal with me more," she said in the same quiet whisper.

With a quiet huff though his nose, he patted her back lightly where his hand rested and smirked. "I'll just put your ass on the mat like I did the other week," he mumbled his eyes staying closed as he was already drifting to sleep.

Shrugging Laura kissed his neck where she was resting and whispered, "we'll see about that."

The only answer she got was a little shrug as Logan drifted full off to sleep. She stayed where she was, for the time being, letting him fall fully asleep, laying on his back his arm around her as she waited till he started to snore softly. Carefully, so she didn't wake him, she slipped out from under his arm and left his room.

Tonight she would let him sleep, but she was too restless to just lay and try and force herself to rest. Instead, she headed down to the gym, not too surprised that Colossus was down there as well. His back was to her, lifting an ungodly amount of weights with what seemed like no trouble in front of a mirror. She shook her head fighting back the laughter to the fact he was listening and even singing along to Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins. It was obvious he didn't realize she was in there with him since he didn't stop signing, but this was because she was just out of the view of the large wall mirror that was on that side of the room.

"Metal under tension, Bekkin' you to touch and ko... Highway to de Danger zone!" He sang along, thinking he had privacy. His thick Russian accent doing the song no favors as Laura fought harder to contain laughter. "Ride into de danger zone!" He had continued.

"Good God, please I cannot allow you to continue to embarrass yourself with such horrible music," Laura said as she broke down into laughter. She had one hand on the wall by where she stood the other on her gut as for the first time there, she gave a true belly laugh.

Colossus dropped the weights he had been lifting a loud clang following, shaking the room slightly. "Oh! I didn't know you ve're in here!" He exclaimed loudly, the large metal man obviously embarrassed as he quickly moved to turn off the radio.

But, Laura was having trouble calming herself down with laughter. She had spent the day so sour and then the last few hours angry with Logan. So, to have something like this happen that she truthfully found hilarious she felt a relief almost. This switched her back into a good mood and she pushed her hair back from her face leaning her back against the wall one hand on her side as she slowly tried to stop her laugher. "Oh God, you have no idea how badly I needed a good laugh. Thank's man," she smirked as she stayed holding her side.

"Vell, I suppose I'm happy to help den," he said with an embarrassed chuckle watching her. "But, vat are you doing up dis late?"

"I don't sleep, though I would come do something useful with my time," she responded simply, pushing off the wall to walk further into the room going to the treadmill.

"Ah, vell, dis vould be a good vay to use your time, since it seems you vill be a part of de team soon," he said with a grin across his face, boastfully puffing out his chest as he spoke pridefully.

"Right… Part of the team," she said as her attitude turned sour again quickly. "Do all things spread so quickly?"

"Sometimes, ya. But, the professor asked me if I thought you vould be a good candidate," his tone a bit more toned down.

Laura's head snapped up from where she had been setting up the treadmill, already starting to walk as she looked at him with a frown. "What?" She asked shortly.

"Ya, since you are in my class I've seen your strength. Your endurance. You could benefit in many vays," he said seeing the look on her face.

"I see… Wonderful to have people speaking about me in such a way without my knowledge. I'm liking this place less and less," she said spitefully as she was starting her run.

"Laura, you must understand, being apart of this group is teamwork, it's putting your life in someone else's hands," he said rather firmly. "It's not going behind your back out of spite or distrust, neit, it was to assess if you are a good choice."

There were a few moments of silence, the only sound of her feet hitting the treadmill as she was running, thinking. Her face sour as she felt angry, all of this was happening without her able to control it. She felt like she wasn't in control of what was happening to her and around her and it lit a fire deep within. "Am I?"

"Ya, I think so. But, not to offend you, I feel like you isolate yourself too much," he said honestly with a shrug. "You seem to have little desire to be around your fellow comrades. But, I hope that you find more comfort being around people vho are villing to be your friend."

Laura sneered as she gave a small laugh, "thanks for the pep talk. I'll keep that in mind," she said though it was just to get him to stop with this sappy talk. She took her phone from her pocket with earbuds attached and put them into her ears and turning up her music loud enough he wouldn't be able to hear him continue even if he yelled at her. Colossus frowned slightly as he realized she was done talking and sighed, taking her head as he turned to leave the room without another word seeing that she was done talking.

She lowered her eyes taking in the fact that she realized she had been keeping herself distant from the other students. Even earlier that evening she barely sat with and spoke to the other students for no more than ten minutes. Even then it was only to gain information that she wanted. But, she shook her head as she focused on her steps as she kept running on the treadmill. There was enough on her mind already without making more for herself.


	14. Chapter 14 - Some Bad News

.

.

Authors Note: First off, I would like to say that I am sorry to all of you who have been waiting for this chapter. It has been a long time coming. I had a horrible bout of writers blocks and just overall got off track. Maybe 13 wasn't my lucky number after all! But, I would like to say that I am back on a better track. While I have been on hiatus I have plotted and planned more I would like to have happen and that means more chapters to come. I have no plans on stopping writing, even though my chapter uploads have been infrequent. I hope all of you enjoy this, and I am currently writing chapter 15 so that will be up soon as well. Please enjoy!

.

.

.

Two months had passed since she had found out about the X-Men being at the school and Laura had worked herself into a comfortable routine. Classes on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday's, training with Logan on Wednesdays and Saturdays, and track team practice every other day. She hadn't expected to join track, but part of what Colossus had said she had taken to heart and Logan had made a bet with her one night while training. If she couldn't finish a course he had set up in time, she would have to join track and, needless to say, she lost the bet miserably. But she was now settled into the busy schedule she was in- track included.

Though, even with such a busy schedule, there was always enough time for her to spend with Logan. The first week after her finding out about the X-men were tense between the two, but they managed to work it out in their own way. Especially now that Xavier knew about their little arrangement they weren't hiding it as hard as they had been. But, they still used full discretion as to not let other students or teachers for that matter know what was going on between the two of them. Steamy romps after training were an often occurrence especially since Laura had all but moved into Logan's room after that week.

Now she kept clothes, some of her school books, and all of her toiletries in his room and bathroom as she rarely even slept in the room she had been given. Though she would some nights just to allow them both space and alone time they were both accustom to for so long. Even with what some would call a progression in their relationship when they spoke to each other about it, both insisted that it was nothing more than the two of them just having fun and that the things being moved over to his room was strictly for convenience purposes.

This evening was a moment where she enjoyed the convenience of most of her things being in his room. She was laying on his bed, on her stomach, books out in front of her with papers as she was doing a science essay for Hank while Logan was in the shower. It was a night where he wasn't training her so, after track she had come into his room and started her work waiting for him to get out of the shower.

Laura didn't hear the shower turn off as she had her earbuds in listening to Tiger Army, loudly as usual. When he stepped out of the bathroom towel around his waist and hair still dripping he smirked watching her, leaning on the bathroom door frame. "I thought that was suppose to be done last week?" he asked loudly, knowing she might not hear him over the sound of her music.

She paused, hearing him muffled through the music, before looking up taking one side of her earbuds out as she did. "It was, but, I've been a bit busy wouldn't you say?" She joked as she closed the book with the papers and jumbled mess inside of it as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Nothing more than you can handle, though, you don't even sleep so why not handle it when the rest of us get some shut eye?" he said in a humored tone as he stepped over to the bed sitting on the edge of it.

"That is a good point, I don't deny that," she said with a little laugh. "But see, I have someone who is usually keeping me busy when they should be sleeping themselves," she said with a smirk, shoving the books to the side to move over to him. "So, it makes it a little hard to do work."

"Oh?" He replied with a mocking tone as he turned his body to lay propped up in the bed, his back against the headboard. "Well that someone shouldn't distract you so much then I suppose," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her over him to straddle his lap.

Laura smirked and shrugged putting her hands on his shoulders, "well I hope not, I like the distractions." As she said this she leaned in kissing him, one hand rising up to the back of his head, the other wrapping around his shoulder, pressing herself against his still damp chest.

Logan didn't shy from this, kissing her back his hands moving to either side of her ass and gripping firmly to pull her closer. His lips crushed tighter to hers as with his foot he kicked her books off the bed only to make room for him to roll them over and pin her to the bed. He didn't the kiss as he moved them, one hand moved by her head to keep himself propped up, his other slid up her shirt his warm hands moving till he found her small breast.

Smiling Laura was wiggling out of her own pants under him kissing him back with hunger. Her tongue trailing against his lips as she pulled back a moment to look up at him. Her icy eyes seeming more relaxed and happy than when he had first looked into the icy orbs. Laura yanked his towel away smirking as her hand slipped between them rubbing his thick shaft with a soft gasp between her lips.

He let out a soft growl as he moved her hand pinning it above her head pressing himself closer to her he crushed his lips against hers. His hips pressing between her legs the barrier of her panties made another growl slip from his smirking lips. As he reached down to pull her panties away, this whole moment came crashing down with a knock on his door.

Both of them quickly moved apart as he cursed under his breath. "Just a second," he called out as Laura tossed him his pants and she quickly slipped into his bathroom closing the door silently without a word to him. Quickly he put on his pants, which were uncomfortable from his arousal, belting them as he was walking to the door, opening it to see who was there. "What," he answered in a sour tone as he opened the door.

Standing at the door was Storm frowning a bit, "I'm sorry to bother you, but it's important the professor wants you."  
"Can it wait?"  
"It's about Laura, just, you really need to come now," she said a bit earnestly.

Logan frowned and nodded, "alright, alright, give me a second." Closing the door he sighed grabbed his shirt. He was pulling it on as Laura opened the bathroom door to look at him without a word. She gave a shrug as if to say she didn't do anything but he just turned and left the room without a word.

Storm lead him down to the hall to Xavier's office and when Logan walked in Storm came in as well closing the door behind herself. "Thank you, I'm sorry if this was sudden," Xavier said as he turned looking to Logan from where he was looking out the window. He took a moment and rolled the chair back to his desk motioning for Logan and Storm to come over to him.

"What's this about Charles?" Logan asked as he sat down across from his desk. "Is there a problem?"  
"It's Laura's father, " Storm started but stopped and looked to Xavier so he may be the one to continue.

"Well, what about him?" he asked firmly, expecting something along the lines of him wanting her back from the school, or even him getting hurt from drinking. He would have expected that from a man like her father, even after only meeting him briefly.

Xavier sighed and rubbed his head as he looked to Logan. "He's dying, of cancer, it seems he has been for some time but it has taken a turn for the worse." Xavier paused seeing Logan becoming rather straight-faced. "I thought the best way to tell her would be from you," Xavier said leaning forward.

"She trusts you the most after all," Storm added softly. "We can arrange for her to go see him before he passes."

Logan crossed his arms leaning back as he rolled it all over in his mind. For a moment he thought not telling her at all may be the best thing. But, he also knew how she reacted when he didn't even mention that the school was the X-Men Headquarters. Breathing slowly through his nose he nodded. "I'll talk to her," he said simply as he stood up. "Is there anything else?"

"The man only has a few months to live, let her know that and arrangements can be made," Xavier said softly.

Nodding Logan turned to leave the room, closing the door behind him as he rubbed his face. He felt that pit of guilt drop down to his stomach again. He knew telling her would be hard, but he wasn't sure what to expect either at this point. After what she had talked about him, and what he had done it could go either way.

When he arrived back in his room Laura was laying in his bed already naked arms crossed behind her head smirking at him. "I didn't do anything so I'm sure we can pick up where we left off," she said as she sat up watching him, her smirk disappearing as she realized he looked bothered. "Or did I?"

"It's nothing you did Laura," Logan said walking over putting his hand on the back of her head. He pulled her closer to kiss her forehead and sighed, his fingers stroking through her hair.  
"Really? Cause you're acting weird as fuck," she said pulling away looking at him with curiosity in her face.

Logan frowned and rubbed his face with one hand trying to think of the best way to tell her. "Look, I'm just going to be blunt because there isn't any way that's easy to say this," he said firmly. His brown eyes meeting hers, his hand reaching out holding her shoulder for a moment before trailing down taking her hand. "It's your dad, he's sick and doesn't have much time left."

Silence filled the room, Logan waited for a reaction a cry, scream, anger even. But Laura just sat there looking at him, as if she was waiting for more and slowly blinked as she realized that he had said it all. "Dying huh?" she mumbled and shrugged. "Ironic really…" she said as she slowly turned her head away from Logan as she laid back again pulling her hand away to cross her arms over her bare chest.

"I know this must be hard, losing people, it isn't easy" Logan started but she shook her head as he spoke. He frowned seeing that as she shook her head, a small smile came across her face.

"Losing my mom wasn't easy, I got to see the good side of her, but him?" Her eyes narrowing to Logan.

"Laura he is your father," he replied in a calm tone, resting his hand on her thigh.

"He is a drunk who thinks I'm some sort of demon, a freak" she growled under her breath as she pulled away from Logan. "He wasn't a father, I supported him. I dropped out of school to work and pay bills, I pulled him from the bars, I went through the shit he put me through," she said getting angrier as she went on grabbing for her pants and shirt that she had left on the floor. "What did that drunk bastard ever do to be called my father!"

He didn't answer instead he watched her for a moment before standing, walking over to her placing his hands on her shoulders. There was a moment where she just looked at him and he back to her. His hands giving her shoulders a squeeze as he slowly gave her a smile. "You're right," he said quietly. "Laura you don't have to worry about that anymore, you're here now and I'll take care of you," he said in a calm tone speaking from the heart something he had been wanting to say.

Laura gave a bit of a smile and leaned in kissing his cheek. "I can take care of myself, but I appreciate the sentiment." Wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, her head in the crook of his neck even though she had to lean down some to do so.

Logan put his arms around her small middle and smiled a bit as he felt her lean into his embrace. He kissed the side of her head and her ear. They stood together like this by the side of the bed for a few long moments his hand stroking her lower back a few times before he spoke. "Get dressed, I know what will help," he said as he let her go and smiled his gruff half smile.

Stepped back looking at him, she was dry-eyed and not looking overly upset in the first place but she gave a smile of her own. "Oh yeah? Well, I hope it's good," she joked as she pulled her shirt on, her pants already on. She quickly finished getting dressed, grabbing her black leather jacket and followed him out of the room as he grabbed his own jacket.


	15. Chapter 15 - Have a Drink

Authors Notes: So, it's been a good little while since my last chapter and I'm sorry for that everyone. This chapter was a bit hard to write and took a darker turn then I thought it might. I promise tho, there is pay off. Sometimes you gotta hurt a little before you can appreciate what you have. At least maybe that's what Laura is gonna go though? I'm not totally sure yet to be honest! aha. Anyway, More smut and sex to come in later chapters but for now I hope you enjoy and I'm already working on chapter 16!

.

.

.

They were silent as they walked down to the garage together, Logan getting into his old pick-up truck and Laura followed without a word. It had been since she left her home that they had gone anywhere together, but there was the familiar comfort there as they rode together, leaving the school.

The first few moments their normal silence continued as he drove past the school gates and out onto the main road. But, Laura took her phone out and was reaching for her earbuds from her pocket but stopped and glanced to Logan and spoke up instead. "Mind if I play some music? I think you might like it.".

He glanced over to her, one eyebrow raised but nodded as he pulled a cigar from his jacket pocket, lighting it as he drove. "Sure," Logan grunted to her as he cracked the window of the truck to let the smoke of the cigar out.

"Don't worry," she stated as she turned on her music playing Nick 13's All Alone from the phone. The rockabilly style music sounding much like Logan's prefered music choice of Johnny Cash. "I found this after waking up to your oldies one to many times, I think you're rubbing off on me," she sighed with a quiet laugh as she held the phone as it played the music.

Slowly a smile crept onto Logan's face as he glanced to her a moment holding the cigar between his middle and index finger on the wheel. The music playing from her phone helped the silence between them seem less intense. He drove quietly listening to the music she had picked.

The school was far from anywhere, so they had a long dive to be able to get to where he had in mind. Though it was quickly obvious just what he thought would help when they pulled up to an old bar about thirty minutes later. Parked already in the gravel parking lot were a few motorcycles and a few old pickup-trucks making Logan's truck fit right in. There was also a small 'deck' area lit up with yellow christmas lights with some chairs and the honky-tonk music could be heard from inside as Laura stepped out of the truck into the gravel drive stuffing her phone in her pocket.

"I'm not sure I'll fit in too well here," she said straight faced as she motioned to her outfit. The red plaid skinny jeans with zippers at the pockets and a black tank top with a Misfits skull on the front and her leather jacket, seemed to not fit the music playing inside.

With a chuckle Logan walked over to her and put his hand on her lower back. "Since when do you care?"  
"Oh right, I don't" she laughed as they walked up to the bar together..

When he opened the door for her the smell of sawdust and beer was prominent. The music was loud and lively a few people up dancing near the open spot by the jukebox. A small handful of biker looking people sat at a corner table one larger man giving Logan a subtle nod as Logan walked past the table to the end of the bar. They sat away from everyone, the darker quieter side of the bar facing where they could watch the people at the jukebox.

When they sat at the bar Darius Rucker's Wagon Wheel started playing and a scrawny middle aged man walked over to them putting both hands on the bar in front of them. "Hey Logan, usual?" he asked over the music. With Logan's nod in response he turned and looked to Laura. "And what about the fox with you?"

Looking up to the man at the bar as he said this she turned and looked to Logan who smirked, pulling an ashtray over to him. "I'll have whatever he's having," she responded leaning on her elbows on the bar.

"You got it," he responded as he turned going to the bar and pulling down a bottle of canadian whisky and two short glasses. He returned promptly and set the glasses down in front of them pouring each half way with the whisky before setting the bottle down between them without another word.

Laura picked up the glass and looked to the dark caramel colored alcohol in the glass for a moment. Glancing to Logan who was already knocking back what was in the glass she did the same. The smell set her nose on fire and her throat burned but it barely bothered her as she set her glass down.

This was the second time her and Logan drank together, the first in the bar in Georgia. But this time she was already more comfortable with it as Logan poured her second glass. There was no pause in between as she knocked that one back just as quickly as well, and he followed suit and refilled their glasses once again.

The buzz of people in the bar talking and the music playing loudly from the jukebox was all becoming white noise as they sat together. The smell of sawdust, beer, and old cigarettes were almost overpowering but the comforting smell of leather and Logan's cigar made Laura feel right at home. Their silence was comfortable as well, there wasn't any point in talking for the moment as they drank. The jukebox never died down and people came and went as they finished their first bottle together in the first thirty-five minutes.

Laura was leaning her elbows on the bar as she held her empty glass in one hand, slightly spinning it on the old wood as she watched the bartender getting the new bottle from under the bar. "Hay," she said to him, causing him to look up to her. "Do you have a cigarette on you?" she asked as she tapped her index finger on the bar.

Asking this made Logan look over to her, raising his brow with his own cigar between his fingers he was holding his own glass. But, he didn't question it for the moment as the bartender walked over and set the fresh bottle down on the bar between them. "Sure, sure" the bartender said taking out a pack and handing her one of them, next reaching for his lighter but instead Logan had held his zippo out to her.

"Since when do you smoke?" Logan grunted.

"Since now?" she said simply, though a little unsure, as she took Logan's lighter as she lit up before setting it on the bar by his hand. "You were right, this is helping for now, by the way. Guess I see why pop turned to the bottle when he found out his little girl was a freak," she said as the wispy smoke slipped through her lips as she spoke. "Though, I'm not feeling it like I was in Georgia."

"I thought it might." Logan sat up some his own elbow on the bar as he watched her smoke. He paused a long moment before speaking again, "we can be here as long as you like, get whatever," he told her as he picked his lighter back up tucking it into his jacket where it had been.

"Thanks for this."

"Everyone needs to get drunk now and then," he told her as he gave her a half smile, putting his cigar back into his mouth as he poured them their next round.

"With your healing factor do you even get drunk?" Laura asked him as she turned on the bar stool to look at him a little better.

"It takes a lot… a whole lot."

"I don't think I was drunk in Georgia, though I am feeling the tingle in my fingers again."

"You're getting there, just don't go getting sick on me," Logan smirked as he turned some to face her as well.

Laughing Laura turned back to the bar as she drank more of what he had poured into her glass. Her other hand she had the cigarette, bringing it to her lips right after drinking the contents of her glass. "I don't think I'll really have a problem with that," she laughed again as she poured herself another glass.

As the hours passed four and a half bottles had been gone though most of their time was spent in silence. Though as she took down her next glass she turned looking to Logan. "Logan" she said softly as she leaned on her elbows looking back down into the glass in her hands.

Turning he looked to her Logan had been lazily cracking open peanuts at the bar watching a game that was on the small TV over the bar. "Yeah?"

"I've never asked, how long have you been alive? I know I guessed your old as shit, but, I never asked just how old, " she asked him quietly as she was obviously trying to not let anyone else hear.

There was a long pause, Logan knocked back his drink and poured another and drank it down too before looking to her. "Honestly, I don't know for sure. A lot of my memories are gone… Charles has helped me get some back, but not a lot to be honest."

"So when I was just throwing shade about you being 300 that could actually be a thing?"  
"As far as I know, yeah."  
"So you don't remember your parents? Family?"  
"Nope."  
"Man, that sucks."  
"Could be worse honestly. I could remember all the shit I had gone through."

Laura smiled and nodded as she poured them both another drink as she held the glass up in his direction. "To forgetting the bad things?"

Turning back to her Logan smiled as he held up his glass to hers with a smile. "That's something I can drink to," he replied as he knocked back the drink closing his eyes for a moment to take that in and to take in the realization that he was thankful for that. He had forgotten a lot about those times and he didn't even know some of the pain and misery he had gone through.

Knocking back her own shot as she set it down she smiled and instantly poured another shot for them both as she grinned to him. "With that being said," she started as she kicked back her next shot and waited for him to follow which he did only to have her refill him again, as well as herself. "I think I need some fresh air," she said lightly as she slipped off the bar stool and put out the cigarette she had half smoked and looked to Logan. "Wanna join me?"

Logan put some cash on the bar for the bottle they had finished and the one they were working on and brought it with him as he followed her out of the side door of the bar to the deck on the side. He watched her as she sat on the railing sipping from the bottle of whisky like it were just a beer before passing it to her. His eyes glanced up and down trying to see if she really was as alright as she was trying to be. He had to admit that she was holding herself together well.

Taking a few steps closer he turned and leaned his back on the railing next to her as she passed the bottle back. "It's easy to say just forget the bad things," she mumbled looking down to her hands peeling the black nail polish off her finger nails.

"I know," he replied simply as he held the bottle against his leg smoking with his other hand just looking ahead for the time being.

"I've been through a lot of shit since mom passed, since I knew.." she took a deep breath. "And with how shitty that man has been to me since then…" shaking her head she reached over and took the bottle from him drinking deeply.

"You feel like you shouldn't be bothered," Logan spoke up before she could continue. He glanced at her and she gave a nod. "He was your father Laura," he said firmly. "Shitty or not, he raised you and you remember the good. You can't dismiss him fully, no matter how much you want to."

Laura turned and looked at him, she opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again a look of frustration starting on her face. "Don't start that he's your father shit again," she mumbled looking away again to her hands. "But… I call him a drunk and look at what I'm here doing, the same damn thing he did when mom died…" she slid off the railing and turned around slumping over it using her elbows to lean on the railing. "Fuck me… I'm not any better," she said as she glanced up to Logan.

"Just don't make a habit out of this and you can't call yourself the same," he said as he set the bottle down and rubbed her back with one hand. "Be pissed at me if it helps but, do what you gotta do alright?" he glanced at her. "It doesn't get easier, you asked how long I've been alive.. You know now. You gotta know I've been through this with a lot of people, a lot of good people, good friends…" he paused and looked down to where she was leaning over. "Try not to leave any regrets, alright?" he said as he moved from the railing and left the bottle next to her. Logan walked back inside alone leaving Laura to her thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16 - Should I Stay or Go

(( **WARNING** : Mature Content)))

.

.

.

Since their conversation at the bar two months had passed. It was now the start of fall, about mid October. Leaves of the trees were turning a deep orange and yellow though the grounds. The school was becoming dawned in orange and black Halloween decorations and the smell of pumpkin spice was heavy though out. Jack O'Lanterns were even starting to appear around the entrance to the school and even on the steps and banisters around the school.

Things between Logan and Laura were still moving the same as ever before. The two of them kept their relationship quiet still, but more often Logan would find that Laura stayed in his room and now almost all of her things had made it over there. The room that was hers she had kept some spare clothes and bits of homework in to make it seemed lived in, but it was more of storage to her at this point. Laura had also seemed to move on quickly from the subject of her father passing away. Or at least she was doing her best to ignore it. But, the further into the year it became, the harder it was to ignore; and today was one of the hardest to ignore.

It was mid-day and Laura was sitting though one of Dr. Hank Mccoy's long science lectures when her phone started buzzing in her pocket. She had been dozing off, her arms crossed and hear leaned back but this made her jump slightly as she reached in her tight pants to grab it.

"Miss Grey, I've asked phones be left in the dorms," Hank said as he turned to her. The whole class of students around her age had turned to her as well.

"Sorry," Laura mumbled out as she silenced her phone, but the name across the screen made her stand up, it was 'Gran'. "I have to go." Laura had grabbed her bag and left her open book on the desk as she turned to leave.

"Wait, homework on the-" Laura was already out of the class and the door was shut before he could finish. Sighing he turned back and continued his lecture.

Laura was looking at her phone as she walked through the quiet halls. Classes were still going on and the only noise was from the different teachers in each room leaving her alone to head outside. Sitting at the large fountain at the entrance of the school she opened her phone again seeing that 'Gran' had left a message. Her hands shook and her gut formed a knot as she wondered if this was related at all. With a deep breath she put the phone to her ear to listen to the call.

"Laura," an older woman's voice started in a thick cajun accent, "this is your grandma Judith Landry. I'm calling about for daddy…" The older woman's voice cracked as she seemed like she was trying her best not to cry over the phone. "The people from hospice called, they have him at the hospital.." There was a pause for a sniffle. "I don't know what happened with you and him but, Laura he's not going to be here more then a day or two.. Please, come seem him. We're all here with him at the hospital in Naples." The phone beeped and the message was over.

Laura felt her gut drop and her head hug as she set the phone next to her. "Shit.."She mumbled as she hadn't expected this. Judith was her grandmother she hadn't seen since before discovering her mutation. She remembered her as a nice old woman from where her father grew up in Lafayette Louisiana and she only knew her from the photos left in the old house. "Fuck," she mumbled as she punched her own leg at the realization of what was happening.

Now, more then ever, Laura was going to have to choose. It wasn't something she could run from, or avoid any longer. Either she had to stay and choose to ignore it, or go and face it. Neither was a good option, both hurt, both made her guts twist on the inside. But, picking her phone back up, she listened to the message again.

She had been at the school almost 5 months, she had her 22nd birthday there just in August and was even making friends. Ishara had become a close friend after her and Kacy had split a month ago. There was normalcy, routine, and most of all there was Logan. But with even all of this she felt a pull. She could be down there just a few days, handle things and come back. She had to justify in herself that was what would happen. That she wouldn't find herself stuck back in that hell she wanted out of for so long.

The question echoed in her mind, "should I stay or should I go?" She stood pacing around the fountain a few moments as she weighed her options. It became clear as she started back inside.

Go.

This wasn't the easy choice, running away from the problem staying at the school would have been easier. But she felt that there was closure needed, maybe on his deathbed her father would tell her why he felt the way he did. Though there was always the fear that she already knew the answer. She headed up to Logan's room and took his black suitcase from the closet. She didn't want to use her own duffle bag which smelled of her running shoes and socks for track. Packing it quickly she threw on her black leather jacket and and headed for the door. She paused, hand on the door knob as she looked back around the room. Knowing that Logan would worry she turned around and found some scrap paper and a pen. She sat down at his desk a moment and wrote a note before leaving out the door.

The next classes had started 45 minutes later and Logan had watched as the older students came into the room. It was brought to his attention quickly that Laura was not there. She had never missed his class before, sure maybe sleep though it or try to get away with texting on her phone, but she never just didn't show up.

"Where's Laura?" he asked after everyone was seated and the bell rang for the start of class.

"She left in the middle of Hanks class," Jones, who was only a year younger then Laura, spoke up. "Her phone went off in the middle of it and she hurried out."

Logan frowned at this information, he knew it was a big possibility that she had gotten a call over her father. But, in this moment there was nothing he could do about it and instead had to go on with his class. He picked up his book started that days lecture on the first World War, though he paced the front of the room as he did. The fact that Laura, even when angry at something else, never missed his class drew the red flags for him.

When class was over he dismissed them and left before even the students could. There was a sinking feeling in his gut that she had gotten bad news. Even tho they still did their best to act like the feelings growing between them wasn't as strong as either of them liked, in this moment he knew he should be there for her. But when he didn't see her in own room, where she sometimes would go to be alone, he went straight to his own room.

Entering the sinking feeling deep in his gut only seemed to drop further. She wasn't there and he also saw that the closet was left open and some of her clothes and his suitcase was gone. His heart started to race in the realization that she had left and he turned, ready to leave himself he paused. On his desk he saw the note she had left and picked it up. It read:

 _Logan,_

 _I'm sorry to bounce like this. I had gotten a call and shit got worse. I know I could have come to tell you, or anyone for that matter. But I figured this was something I just needed to handle on my own. I don't really want to go handle this. But, you were right, he is my dad and I don't want to leave any regrets. I'm sure I'll just be a gone a few days or something like that._

 _Love Laura_

Logan read over the letter sitting down he realized that she had thought about it. That she had thought about their conversation a couple of months ago back at the bar. He gave a little smile and was able to relax some, her sign off 'Love Laura' gave him a feeling in his chest he hadn't felt in a long time. He knew there was little he could do but he got up folding the note into his pocket as he grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Charles," Logan said as he knocked once and stepped into Xaviers office.

Charles Xavier was sitting behind his desk, looking up and gave Logan a knowing smile. "Going somewhere?" he asked as he gave a nod to Logan hand as he came from behind the desk. He didn't have to be able to read minds to put two and two together.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days," he said as he looked down to his hand and back to Charles. There was a nervous energy he was starting to feel, ready to just run and get to Laura. He couldn't explain fully why he was feeling this way.

Nodding, Charles smiled, "I'll have Scott cover your class, You don't have long, soon," he said to Logan as he looked back down to the book he had been reading before. He always had a way of saying things, showing that he knew, without spilling it all. It was a big part of what Logan respected so much about Charles.

Logan didn't say another word as he turned and left the office. He walked quickly, he could feel his heart beating a bit faster as he got into the truck. This wasn't urgent, she wasn't just running away, but there was a calling there. In fact he was starting to feel a bit foolish as he was driving along to the closest bus stop, just as the sun was going down. Laura was not a child, and they both had made it clear they weren't in a relationship so was it really his place to go after her. To be the one there for her when she might need it?

All of these thoughts melted away when he saw her sitting at the bus stop. She was sitting by the sign on his suitcase, the street was empty as it always was except for the bus that would come once every 3 hours. Her head down looking at her phone in one hand listening to music, a cigarette in the other. He could see as he pulled his truck up next to the bus stop the saddened look on her face and tears starting to slip from her eyes. In that moment he knew he was where he needed to be.

Laura had just looked up as he was getting out of his truck, walking around it to come over to her. She quickly wiped her face of the tears that started to fall and yanked her earbuds out while dropping her phone in her pocket she stood, tossing the cigarette. Neither of them said anything as he had reached her, wrapping his arms around her middle, and she with her arms around his neck. Her face pressed into the side of his neck as more tears started to slip down her face.

"You didn't have to come," she mumbled into his neck. Her grip around him tightening slightly as she held onto him.

"I did," Logan said as he smiled. He felt her hot tears against the side of his neck and brought one hand up to the back of her head. He stroked her hair and just held her tightly against him in his strong arms.

The two of them stood together like this, the bus had pulled up, but drove on after a few moments of waiting to see if either of them were coming. Laura finally let go after the bus had left and she looked in the direction that is went. "Well.. That was my bus.." she said softly rubbing her nose and eyes against the sleeve of her leather jacket.

"I'll take you there," he said as he rubbed her back and gave her a small knowing smile. Stepping past her he grabbed the bag and put it into the back of his truck, without giving her a chance to protest.

Laura managed to give a small smile in return as she watched him grab the bag. Her mind was more at ease knowing she didn't have to do this alone. She didn't know how she was going to be able to handle this until now. Ever since she had discovered she was a mutant, she had been a loner. She kept friends at a distance, her close family become what it was with her mother and father, and the closest thing to a relationship she had before was hooking up off and on with someone for a fun night.

"Logan," Laura started as he got into the truck her hand reaching over touching his thigh. "Thank you.." Her words came out sincerely, softer then her voice normally was.

Logan didn't speak, instead he reached over slipping his hand in her hair around the side of her head as he pulled her into a soft kiss. His thumb stroking over the side of her face, across her cheek bone, as he did before pulling back. His deep coffee colored eyes scanning over her face, looking into her deep blue eyes as he wondered, was she feeling what he was in this moment.

He didn't have to wait for an answer as she leaned in kissing him back tenderly. This wasn't like the normal kisses they would share. This was soft, tender, emotional. Her left his thigh and moved up one against his chest the other gripping the back of his head, her fingers entwined into his hair.

In the moment, neither of them wanted anything more then to be close to each other. With her grip tightening on his hair, his moved over her. One hand gripped the back of the seat, the other slid down her hip still he held behind her knee pulling it around his waist. The tight confounds of the cab of his truck forced them closer as she turned both legs curling around his hips. Their lips never parting, kissing deeply, intimately, as she gently pulled his hips closer to her own with her legs.

Logan's hand dragged back up to her thigh, gripping it tightly in his hands. With their hips pressed together he could feel the tightness in his pants pressing against her. His lips crushing to hers, not letting up in this moment. Her own lips kissing, desperately back biting his bottom lip gently, tenderly. Their tounge dancing against each other across their lips. The windows beginning to fog over as their passion grew and his hand moved up to her ass as he gripped firmly in his strong hands it to pull her even closer.

While his hands gripped her ass, her own slipped down his shoulders and chest, stopping over his belt. Her lips lever left his as her hands moved, the metal of her lip rings becoming warm against his lips as he gently sucked her bottom lip for a moment before their tongues met again. Making quick work of his belt she managed, with the little space between them, to pull his hardening member from his jeans. Her smooth hands stroking him as she did.

This only encouraged Logan to kiss her harder, as his hands yanked at her jeans, even with them buttoned managed to get them under her ass, though this only snapped the button off as he pulled again, giving more room to slide them down her smooth legs. He moaned quietly against her lips as he felt her stroking his cock, throbbing as he craved her deeply now. He felt her hands leave his cock as she wrestled with her own pants with him managing to get them off one leg before she wrapped herself back around him. The feeling of the warmth between her legs causing him to only grow harder against her core as pressed her hips tighter against his own.

But, as Laura pressed her hips closer, her hands slid up under his shirt to press against his toned abdomen, before her hands wrapped around his back. Pulling him closer she gave a painted breath into the kiss. Whispering his name as her lips left his, kissing along his chin and neck leaving a trail of small nips with her teeth as she did. He could not wait another moment.

Reaching between them, Logan managed to slide her panties to the side and pressed himself to her, slipping inside with ease. The warmth of her body around his throbbing cock only caused him to breath harder, his nose flaring, the hot air against the side of her face as he kissed her shoulder. His hips started rocking against her, smooth at first. But as his hand gripped her ass pulled her tighter to him, he moved against her harder. The soft sound of his flesh hitting hers echoed in the truck that had started to rock as he thrust his hips.

Laura moaned against his ear, still kissing along his neck and biting gently at his earlobe. His thrusts causing her to tremble, her own hips rolling against his as her arousal grew. The wetness on his cock grew as she hooked her leg around his back to pull him deeper inside of her. "Logan.." she huffed in his ear a soft moan following as he gave a firm trust to push himself even deeper. But her moaning his name so softly only encouraged him. Craving the feeling of being as deep, as close, as he could be inside of her. Bending his head down he nudged the side of her head with his own to kiss her again. Meeting her lips eagerly he could feel her body begin to tremble under him, her nails gripping into his back, but not enough to break the skin, only enough to keep him from pulling away so far.

"Logan.. I…" Laura panted out against his lips, her hot breath splashing against his face mixing with his own as he gripped her closer. Her calling his name again, the feeling of her wetness increasing, and her body tightening around his cock was bliss as he kissed her face, their cheeks pressed against each other. He had expected her to moan louder, announcing her orgasm as she often did. But the words he heard next as her body clinched him in her climax caused him to peak as well, his hips slamming into hers one last time as his load was shot deep inside of her.

"I love you…" Her heavy breath gasped as their orgasms matched and her hands gripped around his shoulders now, one hand in his hair to press her face tighter against this own. Her whole body trembled as she felt his seed filling her.

Logan's own arm, that wasn't supporting his body weight off of her, wrapped tightly around her to keep her close. He kissed the side of her face, breathing hard, his nose flaring and lips parted as he didn't take the time to wrap his mind around the words said. But instead whispered against her face, a bit of sweat rolling from his forehead, "I love you too Laura…"


	17. Chapter 17 - Normal People

Authors Notes: So! Chapter 17 is here and the drama is getting turned up. Family issues to see as they get to Florida. Though, a small warning death is kinda talked about in this chapter and the next will have more. I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review to let me know what you think so far or what you might want to see happen later! Thanks for reading!

.

.

.

Logan and Laura had stayed holding tightly onto each other for a few moments longer before he started to sit up, stuffing himself back into his pants and looking to Laura leaning in to kiss her lightly, which she returned sweetly, softly. He leaned into the feeling of her touching the side of his face again before her fingers slipped off his chin. The words she had said echoed in his mind and he felt a peace about it as he watched her pull her pants back on properly. He knew that this changed things now, but the ease he felt made it worth it. He stayed quiet a few moments, sitting back, and just before he could say anything, she had turned herself around and laid her head in his lap looking up at him.

"Do you mean it?" She asked him from where her head laid in his lap. Her hair was a bit of a mess, and some of her makeup smeared from her tears before they had gotten into his truck, as well as what had happened after they got in. But the look on her face was a mix of worry and curiosity, a bit of apprehension in her eyes. For so long she had been so adamant about saying that what happened between them wasn't a relationship; that they were just fuck-buddies.

Logan took in a deep breath, the smell of sex strong in the cab of his old truck now. His mind raced as he searched deep down to be sure what he said was true. To be sure that this was worth the risk of what it could mean from either as a teacher, or his own past coming back to haunt him as it did many times. Reaching his hand down he smoothed out her hair pushing some from her face as he looked down to her face. He took in the sight of her deep eyes, the way her brows relaxed when she looked up at him, and her lips as they parted slightly to breathe. Letting the corner of his own lips curl into a small smile as he gave a nod. "Yeah, I do Laura…" His voice came out quieter then he had intended, though the baritone of his voice still rumbled in his chest.

"Me too.." She replied softly as her eyes closed and she leaned into his hand, feeling the rough calluses along his palms against her face. Resting one hand over her abdomen and the other she reached up to rub his chin with her fingers. Feeling the scruff of his beard over her own callused hands as she gave a sigh and he could see her body visibly relax the tightness in her brow easing away. "I've caught feelings and I know I said that wasn't going to happen," she said with a bit of a smile, her voice only a whisper, as her eyes opened again to look up at him taking in all the features of his face.

The smile on Logans face stayed as he took her hand that touched his face in his own. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them lightly with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "I'm glad for that, you're not the only one." Deep in his chest Logan could feel his heart throb harder. The realization of what he was saying brought him the mixed feelings of fear, joy, and overall euphoria. It had been a long time since he had said these words to someone. So long he could barely remember who. There was a long moment where he just looked into her deep eyes but after a few moments he kissed the back of her hand tenderly once more as she started to sit up.

"So…" she started, not sure what to say, but she was smiling a little. "I guess we should head on huh.." there was a slight apprehensive pause, "together?" Her words came out quiet and it was obvious there was nervousness there in her voice. He didn't blame her for that though. He knew well, though their time together, that she had spent a long time pushing people away knowing that she would be around others longer, just like he had for a long time. But since her time at the school she had let more people in, she had let him in.

"It's why I came, Laura. I wasn't going to let you go back to hillbilly-hell on your own." Logan said with a smirk pulling over his lips, unable to keep a straight face, as he started the truck back up. Sitting up better he adjusted himself again before reaching his arm out to wrap it around her shoulder. Pulling her against his side, letting her sit in the middle seat to rest against him he started driving without hesitation knowing all too well this would be a long drive.

Laura let him pull her close, her head resting on his shoulder tucking her legs up by her in the seat and one hand rested on his knee as he started to drive. "Well, that's good at least. We'll go to hell together then," she couldn't help but laugh a little. Turning her eyes up to him she could see him smirk and give a light laugh from deep in his chest of his own.

.

Unlike any other drive before they didn't sit in their comfortable silence. Instead they sat and talked, Laura cuddled up against him. Logan was happy to have her close and know that their feelings were mutual. It wasn't normal for either of them to let their guards down, but right now, in the cab of his old truck, they could. At least until they got there. But, for now, the conversation touched on lighter, happier things. Topics about the school, about classes, and just the quirks of them having to sneak around as they did. Never before had they talked so much, but it came naturally as their guards were lowered.

By the time they hit North Carolina, the halfway mark on the 21 hour drive, the sun was starting to come back up. They had talked through the night without either of them really realizing it. Their conversation had lead Laura to telling Logan more about her home life, something she hadn't opened up about previously. Logan was still driving with a cigar between his index and middle finger, the window cracked to let in some fresh air. Laura was now sitting with her back against the door of the truck her feet up in the middle seat so she was looking head on at him.

"So, you dropped out of school to work?" Logan commented, taking a long drag from his cigar, that was now halfway down, his other hand resting on the wheel. The sunlight starting to shine through the trees to the east as they were south-bound on some long highway.

"Yeah, I mean, Jason.. My dad, he was so fucking drunk all the time," she said as she adjusted in her seat, trying to stretch her long legs over his lap from being cramped up in the truck so long. "He couldn't hold down a steady job. Or, honestly do much else. See he was a fisherman by trade, from Louisiana. Met my mom when she was a part time nurse assistant, well i guess candy striper back then, in Naples. This was before she settled down to be a school teacher." She paused, the thought of her mom always seemed to make her want to go quiet but she pushed on. "So, when he stopped bringing in money I decided to work. I took up doing some of the fishing, I had seen him do it my whole life so I tried. Granted I'm not the best at that…" A laugh slipped from her lips as she shook her head. "So.. I got a job at a alligator farm."

Logan turned his head lightly to look at her, without his attention being taken fully off the road, one eyebrow lifted. "A what?" he said a smirk slipping over his lips, pulling at the laugh lines on his face as he seemed to want to keep a straight face. His hand that was holding the cigar rested on her legs that were now in his lap.

"You know, an alligator farm." She replied. "It's like this place that instead of killing them goes and removes them from ponds around homes or golf courses and keep them. Sometimes doing shows with them. That was my favorite part."

"The shows?"

"Oh yeah, that was pretty awesome," she laughed.

"And what, like a circus you get them to do tricks?" His tone was joking as his face broke into more of a smile.

"Well, yeah kinda. Cool thing to do is you get the gator to open its mouth and you can put your hand inside its mouth. As long as you don't touch anything. Like they feel even a drop of sweat hit inside their mouth and, CHOMP!" Laura slammed her hands together loudly as she laughed at this.

Logan laughed along with her. Seeing her open up to him only made this all feel easier. All the risks that came from this relationship, all the worry and questions about it; It faded to the back of his mind as the smile on her face, the calm in her eyes that he had yet to see till now, made anything to come worth it just to be in this moment. That was something he knew he had taken for granted one to many times before. Even with all his long years on the earth he had let time slip, and sometimes no matter how long it was, it was never enough.

"What about you?" Laura asked, her brows raised as she messed with the band of her jeans, where the button that had popped was missing. "What did you do before coming to the school? The recent stuff, you don't have to go over everything," she chuckled at this. Knowing how old he was, she felt it was needed to add this stipulation.

"Well," Logan paused thinking about that. He thought about where he was just before being brought to the school the first time. The first time he met, a much younger Rouge or as she is also known Marie D'Ancanto, a mutant who can absorb other mutants powers. The first time he met the professor as well. "There is a point where I remember things more clearly then others," he said as he took a long drag from his cigar, the smoke rolling from his nose and mouth after a few seconds only to be sucked out of the cracked window of the truck. "But just before coming to the school I was doing cage fights, or anything really to get some money to just keep moving." He glanced over to her, seeing a small smirk on her face. "It was nothing glamorous. But I had lost a lot of memories from before that. Charles has helped me gain a lot back, but some things before losing them are still hazy."

Laura nodded, giving a shrug of the shoulders and tried to hide the smirk. "Honestly, I'm not surprised," there was a chuckle in her tone as she leaned back getting more comfortable with her legs in his lap. "Big tough guy like you? That's a cake walk." She did laugh this time.

He couldn't hide the smile that was breaking over his face, it had been a long time since he had smiled this much, or laughed. But now with her company, and this car ride, it seemed a bit easier. Though he wasn't fooling himself thinking that everything was going to always be fine. For now, though, everything was while they were on trip.

The two of them stopped towards the end of South Carolina to eat and get some sleep together. Even if for most of the night there wasn't much sleep going on. Laura taking a shower that evening had been too tempting for Logan to ignore; and the night that followed left them both satisfied, tired, and cuddled together in the bed. But the next morning came quickly and they were back on the road. Through the rest of South Carolina, Georgia, and by late afternoon they were pulling into Everglade City. Laura giving him short directions on how to get to her house again.

Pulling down the long dirt road surrounded by woods on either side Laura seemed to stiffen up. Her face becoming hardened and her body rigid. The closer they had been getting more tense he could visibly see her bocome with each passing moment. Finally when they pulled up to the old trailer, he turned putting his hand on Laura's shoulder. He didn't say anything, there was no need to, she already knew he was there for her so she turned to give him a quick kiss before stepping out of the truck with a slam of the door.

Even in the fall it was still warm and all the trees still held their green. The smell of the Everglades strong and the slight breeze helped it not feel too hot in the Florida weather. The trailer looked the same as it did when they had left. The grass was a solid food taller, and instead of the one old beat up truck sitting out front there was now also a newer car parked next to it with Louisiana plates.

Laura started up the yard, past the car, and onto the porch and stopped looking at the door. There was a long moment of hesitation, her back straightened as it seems she had to prepare herself to walk back in. Logan stepped up onto the bottom step just behind her, it was like he watched her paint on the hardened look that had softened over her time at the school. But there was nothing to be done about it as she knocked on the door before starting to walk inside.

The door had been left unlocked and the smell of dust and mold was as strong as ever. But, to their surprised as they came in, it seemed it had been picked up some. There were no beer cans on the floor or trash on the table to their right in the kitchen. Instead there was large black garbage bags piled in a corner of the kitchen. But nothing else was different it seemed, except as they both had come inside a man sitting at the kitchen table stood.

He was as tall as Laura and overall thin except for the bit of gut that he had visible from his tucked in shirt. His hair was salt and pepper brown and was a good ten years younger then Laura's father. But his face was just as hard as her father's and he glared to them both as they walked inside.

"Look who finally decided to show er' face 'round 'ere," he said with a cajun accent so thick it was hard to understand him.

"Uncle," Laura mumbled through gritted teeth. Instead of giving him the chance to say more she turned away to walk down the hall where at the very end of the hall the door was open; leaving Logan alone with her uncle in the living room. An older woman slowly stood from where she was sitting by the bed. She smiled to Laura as she slowly met her in the hall.

"Oh look how tall you are," the old woman said, with a softer cajun accent, as she stood to about Laura's chest. She must have been a taller woman in her younger years but her back was hunched over making it so she had to look up to Laura. She put her arthritic hands on Laura's cheeks smiling to her. "Look so pretty too… Oh I've missed you" she said with a smile.

Forcing the smile to stay on her face Laura nodded. "Missed you too gran, even though you could have come to visit or to he-"

"Oh don't start," she shushed her quickly patting her cheek and turning away taking her hand. She started to lead her into the bedroom. "It's not the time with your father so ill… Jason" she called as Laura was able to see her father for the first time since she had left. "Jason, Laura is here."

There was little of the man left. He was all skin and bone and his eyes looked sickly yellow as they started to open to his name being called. The little hair he had left was white as well as the stubble on his face around his mouth that hung slack open. There were IV's attached to him and a quiet beeping that was constant from a heart monitor. It seemed most of the basic needs of a hospital had been brought into the small trailer bedroom. While his eyes opened, the sickly yellow that was supposed to be the whites of his eyes drowned out the brown. They were unfocused as he looked to the sound of his name being called. But, it was quite obvious that he had no idea where he was, or what was going on around him.

Laura had moved standing by the bed where her grandmother had pulled her too. She wasn't sure how to feel in this moment. Her head turned and she was able to see Logan standing at the end of the hall, their eyes meeting just a moment as he gave her a small nod, showing that he was there for her. Looking away she looked back to her father and sat where her grandmother had been sitting.

Laura's grandmother left the room closing the door over some as she walked down the hall towards Logan. "I didn't expect her to bring company," the older woman said as she passed him going towards the kitchen. She moved slowly and as she made it into the kitchen the uncle pulled a chair out for her to sit in. "Come, sit with us." She said patting the place next to her across from the uncle.

There was a moment of hesitation as Logan glanced back down the hall to the now closed door. But, he turned walking over to where he just stepped foot into the kitchen. "I'm fine, thanks." He responded shortly, though was trying to be respectful to the older woman. He had sat at that same table over 5 months ago when he came to see if Laura would be willing to come to the school. He thought of then and how much she had opened up, and softened up, since she had been in this house.

"Oh dear, I insist," she started patting it again. "I assume that you're just along for the ride. As I've heard my granddaughter isn't the most.. Sociable young lady." The grandmother said as she seemed to act like she knew Laura. But Logan had a deep feeling that this was put on as he took the few steps to sit down slowly.

"Actually, it's more then that," he said flatly. Though he wondered why he was quick to protest that. But maybe it was the way that she assumed how Laura was that made him bristle up.

"Moar' huh?" The uncle started in But the grandmother waved her hand to shush him.

"More?" she smiled. "Well. You're much too old to be.. Going steady with my granddaughter.." she said shaking her head as if the thought was out of the question. "So then I'm glad she's made a friend. A nice _normal_ friend." Her emphasis was on the normal.

This emphasis only made Logan bristle up more. He could feel it like a shot of boiling water in his chest, but managed to swallow it back. "Yes, _normal_ , just like Laura," was all he could respond with to not show the frustration already growing. Hoping that this was more of a lifestyle choice meaning from the older woman rather then about being a mutant.

But, his hopes were too high as he watched the frown form on the grandmothers face. "Well… " she paused and gave an exacerbated look to the uncle before she looked down to her arthritic hands. "She's not really normal now is she?" She smiled innocently. "But, her father did the best he could to get it out of her, there's only so much you can do though."

The way she spoke was as if talking about a misbehaving child; or even how you might think someone could talk about an alcoholic or drug addict, choosing something negative in their life. It only made Logans blood boil hotter as he clenched his fist under the table. But he was good at keeping a calm face, even as his heart pounded in his chest. Laura never spoke deeply of why she had such a resentment for her father. He was starting to understand and this was his way of hearing it. Also he was waiting for the right moment to make a point. "I see," he managed to grunt out.

"He did his best and it just never got better. No matter the priests and their suggestions. Even sent medicine men from home, Louisiana that is, and they couldn't help… No, some demons just are too strong. They couldn't get the demon out. So. you just have to do the best you can when you live with them." She sighed. "Poor man.. And now he's there suffering and she couldn't be bothered to come till now to see him… After all he's done to raise her."

Logan rose a brow as he cocked his head slightly and looked at the older woman like she was insane. "Let me get this right." He started unable to stop the anger in his tone, using what patients he had left to not raise his voice. "That's your son in there right?"

"An' muh bruddar'," the uncle spoke up, his own tone firm and sharm.

"No matter what you call him, sounds like a piece of shit to me," Logan started as he stood up.

"Excuse me!" The old woman gasped in offence. "How dare you! That is my dying son back there! You have no right-"

"You're in here talking about your own granddaughter like he was the victim of her!" Logan snapped. "There isn't a damn thing wrong with her. Nothing except the shit I see you and him put her though."

"Now you see here!" the old woman snarled back standing up slowly. "That child is a demon! Coming back to life after she should be dead! She's barely his child anymore after what happened! What came back from the dead is something else!" She almost shouted.

"Tell me what you really think of me gran," Laura's voice came from the living room where she stood, having just left the hall. "Funny thing, these walls are thin and I could hear all that. You.. You told dad that shit?" She frowned walking to the kitchen. "Told him I needed an exorcist and voodoo medicine men to do their crazy shit to try and, in your words, get the demon out?" The anger and hurt on Laura's face was nothing like Logan had seen before as she stood gripping her fists. "Gran... I thought you were fucking different."

"Oh.. Dear now look, we just wanted what was best for-"

"For you!" she yelled in anger. "Couldn't have a _**freak**_ in the family, right!"

"I 'ad enough of dis shit'" The uncle said as he stood. He had started past the table as he was about to get in Laura's face Logan grabbed his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, bub," Logan said coldly. There was no way that he was letting this man taking another step towards Laura and he sure as hell wasn't going to let this abuse continue. "You ready to go Laura?" he asked not looking over his shoulder to her his hand still on the uncles shoulder. He thought about showing his claws, but decided against it as they were just normal people, no matter how shitty they were.

"More then ready. It was a mistake to come here… I thought you were different gran, should have guessed," she said as she started towards the door, unable to look at her grandmother again.

Logan let go of the uncle and turned to follow her as well. What he didn't expect was as his back was turned feeling the uncle try and punch him in the back of the head. Logan felt it, but with an adamantium skull, and this man having no extraordinary strength of any kind, it just made him turn around and look to the man.

The uncle howled in pain holding his hand which was more hurt then Logans head from the punch to the back of the head. Hearing it made Laura stop and look back as well watching how Logan would react. "Really?" He mumbled looking to the uncle. "I don't think you want to do that again."

Holding his hand the uncle took a few steps back trying to shake off the pain of what had to be a few broken knuckles. "Wha' de fuck are yo!?" he yelled in his pain. The grandmother going over putting her hand on his back trying to hold him as he shook his hand in pain again.

"Just a normal person, like I said," he smirked a little as he raised his one arm up, hand in a fist over his chest letting his claws come out with a quiet 'snicket'. Still smirking a bit as the uncle and grandmother both looked not only horrified but shocked as they saw this happen. He paused a moment and left the middle claw up as the two side ones retracted. He dropped his hand after a moment, the last claw retracting at the same time as he followed Laura out, not bothering to close the door.


End file.
